Une rencontre improbable
by myminette
Summary: Sofia Fersen
1. Chapter 1

note de l'auteur : le ton de cette fic se veut léger, il s'agit d'un essai… merci de votre indulgence

_La féminité d'Oscar n'est connue que de quelques personnes (comme dans l'anime…) _

_L'histoire se situe après la fugue de Rosalie. En effet Madame de Polignac veut contraindre Rosalie à épouser le Duc de Guiche, à la place de sa sœur Charlotte. Oscar se rend alors chez Axel de Fersen dans l'espoir de retrouver la jeune fille._

**_Chapitre 1 : Présentation_**

Oscar et Fersen discutent dans le salon quand le majordome fait son entrée.

MAJORDOME : Hans Axel ! Mademoiselle Sofia est arrivée.

FERSEN : oh ! Elle est ici !

La magnifique jeune femme, entra dans la pièce. Elle était d'une grande beauté et un espiègle sourire égayait son visage. Fersen présenta alors sa tendre sœur à son amie.

FERSEN _à Oscar _: je vous présente ma sœur Sofia. Elle est en voyage et arrive de Suède.

FERSEN à _sa sœur _: je te présente Oscar François de Jarjayes, général de la garde royal.

OSCAR qui _se fit un honneur de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa langue _: sei mir gegrüsst, fraülein

SOFIA _charmée par ce geste _: je comprends le français cher Monsieur. Notre père est épris de la France.

Oscar prit alors congé de son hôte, elle devait rentrer au château de Jarjayes et préférait les laisser à leurs retrouvailles.

FERSEN : vous repartez déjà Oscar ?

OSCAR : je vais me retirer. Mademoiselle Sofia, j'espère que vous profiterez bien de votre séjour en France. Au fait Fersen, viendrez vous au bal donné par Madame de Conti la semaine prochaine ?

FERSEN : oui, je pense y aller … je veux montrer à Sofia les bals de Versailles.

OSCAR _en sortant _: très bien

SOFIA _rougissant après le départ du colonel _: qu'il est charmant ! Les gentilshommes français sont différents ! Ils sont élégants, beaux, pleins de panache…

_La suite ne correspond plus au manga…_

Fersen ne releva pas la dernière remarque de sa sœur. Comment pouvait il savoir que sa chère sœur aurait, en un clin d'œil, succombé au charme d'Oscar de Jarjayes ?

Note de l'auteur : les dialogues de ce chapitre sont issus du manga de Riyoko IKEDA


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Invitation_**

Axel de Fersen descendit de la calèche puis tendit la main pour aider sa sœur à franchir la haute marche. Comme convenu, la jeune femme devait être présentée à la cour ce soir, au bal de Madame de Conti ; elle avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience… le colonel de Jarjayes serait sans doute présent.

FERSEN : vous êtes ravissante ce soir, ma chère sœur

SOFIA : vous êtes trop aimable… avez-vous prévu de voir la reine ce soir ?

FERSEN : comment ?

SOFIA : allons, vous croyiez cacher cela à votre petite sœur ? J'ai entendu la façon dont vous en parliez… seul un homme amoureux parle ainsi de la femme qu'il aime.

FERSEN : je vais vous expliquer…

SOFIA : il n'y a rien à expliquer, Hans, je vous aime et je ne veux que votre bonheur…

Sur ses mots, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue de son frère.

SOFIA : allons nous amuser, Hans.

Le serviteur annonça : Monsieur le Comte Hans Axel de Fersen et Mademoiselle Sofia de Fersen.

Dès son entrée dans la salle de bal, Sofia chercha du regard le beau colonel. Elle finit par le repérer quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir été présentée à quelques connaissances de son frère.

SOFIA : Hans, n'est ce pas le colonel de Jarjayes qui se tient de ce côté ? Si nous allions le saluer ?

FERSEN : bien sûr, Sofia, Oscar est une personne charmante, j'espère sincèrement que vous deviendrez amies.

SOFIA : c'est tout ce que je souhaite aussi.

Oscar aperçut Fersen et sa sœur qui s'approchaient dans sa direction. Elle salua Fersen et baisa galamment la main de Sofia, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand elle était présentée à une nouvelle dame. De son côté, Sofia fut émue par ce geste si délicat du soldat. « Quelle galanterie » pensa-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes gens discutèrent des dernières nouvelles de Paris et de Suède. Plus tard, Axel de Fersen s'excusa auprès des demoiselles, les quittant pour rejoindre les jardins. Sofia regarda affectueusement son frère s'éloigner, sans doute allait il rejoindre discrètement sa majesté. Elle le remercia intérieurement : elle était à présent seule avec Oscar et espérait que le colonel lui ferait l'honneur d'une danse.

Mais les minutes passaient les unes après les autres et Oscar continuait à lui tenir compagnie, essayant de faire de son mieux pour la distraire. Finalement Sofia, voulant s'accorder un peu plus d'intimité avec le soldat, lui proposa de prendre l'air sur une des terrasses. Oscar, acceptant sa requête, l'accompagna à l'extérieur. La jeune demoiselle de Fersen commençait à avoir le rouge au joue : la timidité face à tous ces gens de la cour, pensait Oscar… mais elle se trompait.

SOFIA : colonel, Hans vous apprécie beaucoup…

OSCAR : sachez, Mademoiselle, que ce sentiment est partagé : votre frère est un de mes amis les plus chers.

SOFIA _timidement_ : savez vous qu'il m'a souvent parlé du colonel de la garde… mais je m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si jeune… et si beau

Pour avoir côtoyer les nombreux bals de la cour, Oscar regarda Sofia sous un nouveau jour : les joues rouges, le regard baissé par la gêne, ses mains entortillant un délicat mouchoir de soie… elle avait le sentiment que la jeune femme allait lui faire d'une déclaration d'amour ! Avant que Sofia ne fasse une terrible erreur, Oscar préféra s'assurer de quelque chose.

OSCAR : Mademoiselle Sofia, que vous a dit Fersen à mon sujet ?

SOFIA : comment ?

OSCAR : vous a-t-il prévenue que j'étais une femme ?

SOFIA _honteuse du malentendu _: euh non… vous êtes une femme ?

OSCAR : oui, mon amie, mais seules quelques rares personnes sont au courant, aussi je vous serai reconnaissante de garder ce secret.

Ainsi le colonel Oscar de Jarjayes était une femme. Sofia comprenait à présent l'attrait qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de leur première rencontre. Elle se rendait à présent compte de l'embarras quand lequel elle avait failli se trouver : avouer son amour à une chimère, une femme. Ainsi cet amour n'était qu'une illusion.

SOFIA : merci, Colonel, pour cette excellente soirée.

OSCAR : tout l'honneur était pour moi, Mademoiselle Sofia

SOFIA : veuillez m'appeler tout simplement Sofia, mon amie

OSCAR : je ferai selon votre désir, à condition que vous ne m'appeliez plus colonel.

Oscar et Sofia rejoignirent Fersen à la fin de la soirée. Sofia voulait faire d'Oscar son amie, sa confidente, comme son frère l'était déjà. Une nouvelle amitié prenait naissance ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Les gardes françaises_**

Les mois passèrent.

Oscar demanda à la Reine de quitter son poste de colonel de la garde royale, prétextant son échec à arrêter le Masque Noir, plus connu sous les traits de Bernard Châtelet, journaliste du peuple et fiancé de Rosalie Lamorlière. Sa majesté accepta sa requête et nomma Oscar commandant des gardes françaises, dont leur fonction était de protéger la cour royale et de garantir la sécurité au sein du château.

André avait suivi la jeune femme en tant que soldat et avait fait la connaissance d'Alain de Soisson. La rencontre entre Oscar et les gardes françaises avait été « musclée ». En effet, ces hommes se satisfaisaient tout à fait de leur petite vie peinarde dans la caserne et, voyant qu'on voulait leur assigner un nouveau noble à leur commandement, tentèrent une rébellion. Le commandement fut alors tranché par un combat entre le sous-lieutenant Alain de Soisson et Oscar de Jarjayes. Au final, Alain finit sa journée à l'infirmerie et le nouveau commandant des gardes françaises prenait ses nouvelles fonctions.

Oscar découvrit peu de temps après qu'Alain, noble de naissance, avait fait l'école des officiers mais qu'il avait été sanctionné pour avoir défendu la vertu de sa sœur aux prises avec son ancien commandant. Alain fut alors rétrogradé au grade de sous lieutenant tandis que le commandant finit avec le menton broyé.

Les rondes se faisant par pair, André et Alain se retrouvaient souvent ensemble pour la surveillance des pourtours de la caserne. La matinée avait été pluvieuse et les deux soldats ne demandaient qu'une chose : rentrer de leur service, aller se sécher et mettre des vêtements secs. Ils longeaient les murs de l'enceinte quand une calèche venait dans leur direction, elle les dépassa mais une de ses roues éclaboussa d'une eau boueuse les deux hommes. « Tu peux pas faire attention ! Etre noble de te donne pas tous les droits » hurla un Alain dégoulinant de boue, son jumeau à ses côtés. A voir Alain et André, on aurait pu croire à présent qu'ils s'étaient roulés dans la boue. Le seul signe distinctif entre les deux « esquimaux au chocolat au lait » était l'éternel foulard rouge d'Alain nouait autour de son cou.

« Cocher, arrêtez vous ! » intervint une voix féminine. A ces ordres, la calèche s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Intrigué, Alain marcha dans sa direction, suivi de près par André. La personne, dont on ne distinguait que la silhouette dans l'habitacle, reprit la parole : « veuillez nous excuser, Messieurs, de ce geste indélicat ». Impossible de voir le visage de la femme, mais sa voix trahissait sa jeunesse. La calèche repris alors sa course après que la jeune femme en ait donné l'ordre au cocher, laissant nos deux soldats perplexes. Elle discerna un lointain « euh, c'est pas grave m'dame »

ANDRE : on ferait bien de vite rentrer avant d'attraper froid

ALAIN _pensif _: t'as raison, André ; dans cet état on pourrait même se faire arrêter pour vagabondage.

Ainsi les deux compères rentrèrent dans leur quartier et firent le plus grand débarbouillage de leur vie.

Au même moment, la calèche s'était stationnée devant les quartiers du commandant de Jarjayes et la jeune femme s'était présentée à l'aide de camp Daguerre pour être conduite auprès d'Oscar. Le commandant des gardes français était assis à son bureau en train de rédiger le rapport de la semaine quand Daguerre présenta la visiteuse.

DAGUERRE : Commandant, pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais Mademoiselle de Fersen souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

OSCAR _surprise par cette visite _: faites entrer Mademoiselle de Fersen, et laissez nous.

DAGUERRE : à vos ordres, Commandant.

Il laissa entrer la jeune femme puis retourna à son poste. Cela faisait de nombreux mois que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas revues. Oscar avait échangé son habit de colonel de la garde royale par celui de commandant des gardes françaises tandis que Sofia s'embellissait chaque jour un peu plus, la timidité laissant petit à petit la place à une assurance plus mature.

OSCAR : Sofia, quel plaisir de vous revoir en France. Depuis quand être vous de retour ?

SOFIA : savez vous, ma… pardon mon cher Oscar, que je suis revenue de Suède depuis plusieurs semaines

OSCAR: quel dommage que je n'en ai pas été informée, cela aurait été avec plaisir que je serais venue vous présenter mes hommages.

SOFIA : Cher Oscar, de retour en France, j'espérai avoir l'occasion de vous revoir aux bals donnés par sa Majesté mais plus le temps passait et plus je perdais l'espoir de vous y rencontrer. Aussi quand j'ai été informée de votre nouveau commandement, je me suis permise de me présenter à vous.

OSCAR: Mon amie, je suis désolée de vous avoir contrainte à venir en ce lieu. Il est vrai que je me rends plus rarement aux bals : je n'ai plus comme fonction la protection rapprochée de la Reine et par conséquent ma présence aux bals n'est pas exigée.

SOFIA : je comprends, mon amie.

OSCAR: accepteriez vous de venir dîner demain au château, pour que nous ayons le plaisir de discuter ensemble de ces dernières années.

SOFIA : ce sera avec grand plaisir.

OSCAR: très bien. Permettez que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre calèche. Certains des hommes présents dans cette caserne, n'ont jamais vu si belle femme de leur vie.

Sofia fut touchée par ce compliment mais elle se demandait également comment une femme, telle qu'Oscar, pouvait vivre seule, entourée de soldats et surtout en ayant pour fonction de les commander.

Alors que les jeunes femmes sortaient dans la cour en direction de la calèche, deux soldats, Alain et André fraîchement lavés, s'approchaient du commandant.

ALAIN _toujours aussi acerbe envers Oscar après sa défaite en duel _: eh bien Commandant, vous voilà en bonne compagnie, pendant vos heures de fonction, c'est pas bien joli.

André, resté comme toujours un peu en retrait, ne dit pas un mot. Il se contentait de regarder Oscar dans les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait mais, connaissant la vraie nature du commandant, il savait parfaitement que la visiteuse ne pouvait en aucun cas être une prétendante.

OSCAR _furieuse qu'une telle insulte envers Sofia _: Alain de Soisson, vous êtes prié de présenter immédiatement vos excuses à Mademoiselle de Fersen.

« Fersen ». André regarda avec plus de curiosité la jeune femme. Sans doute était ce sa sœur, vu son âge. Il s'étonnait qu'Oscar ne lui en ait pas parlé … après tout, se faire des amies était suffisamment rare pour Oscar, qui avait sans doute des affinités avec Mademoiselle de Fersen.

Sofia quant à elle, avait tant bien que mal reconnu les hommes qu'elle avait entraperçus, couverts de boue, son regard allant en priorité au grand brun, à la mâchoire saillante, une étoffe rouge autour du cou.

SOFIA : c'est inutile, Oscar,…

OSCAR : mais … il vous a manqué de respect !

SOFIA : comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques minutes.

Oscar regarda son amie étonnée. Sofia avait déjà rencontré Alain ? Mais à quelle occasion ? Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas qu'il soit sanctionné pour avoir osé parler ainsi à un invité du commandant de la caserne et encore à plus à une femme ? Oscar savait qu'Alain pouvait se montrer très dur, voire violent avec un homme mais elle savait également que, sous ces airs bagarreur, se cachait beaucoup de générosité. Il suffisait de voir le comportement du soldat avec sa jeune sœur : tout n'était qu'amour et tendresse entre eux, et il était toujours le premier à aider un de ses hommes.

Oscar ne pouvait bénéficier des traitements de faveur d'Alain puisqu'il ignorait totalement qu'elle était une femme et qu'il pensait avoir affaire à un de ces nobles vaniteux, sans substance. Mais pourquoi avait il ainsi réagi à la présence de Sofia : était-ce pour poursuivre le conflit qui existait entre eux : Alain, le soldat, contre Oscar, le noble, le commandant. Cette explication paraissait la plus plausible aux yeux d'Oscar.

Oscar ne voulant pas gêner son invitée, prit le parti d'accepter sa demande mais quelque chose s'était passée entre Alain de Soisson et Sofia de Fersen. Sans doute le découvrirait elle plus tard.

OSCAR : comme il vous plaira… Alain, André, j'attends votre rapport dans dix minutes dans mon bureau.

ANDRE : bien commandant !

Alain fut interloqué que le commandant cède si facilement devant cette frêle jeune femme. Comment cette femme, noble qui plus est, pouvait faire accepter sa volonté au commandant de Jarjayes, que tout le régiment tentait de faire plier, lui le premier. Qui était elle ? Quelle relation entretenait elle avec le commandant ?

ALAIN _encore dans ses pensées _: oui, commandant.

Les deux soldats se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau d'Oscar pour l'y attendre. Celle-ci aida Sofia à monter dans la calèche, avant de rejoindre à son tour ses quartiers. Demain, Oscar aurait sans doute une partie des réponses.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 : Amitiés_**

Comme convenu le lendemain, Sofia de Fersen retrouva Oscar au château de Jarjayes pour un dîner. En l'absence des parents d'Oscar, son père en voyage et sa mère retenue à Versailles, et André qui ne rentrait que de temps en temps, les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent finalement seules de leur soirée, grand-mère s'occupant du service.

Au fil des mois, Sofia et Oscar avaient tissé une profonde amitié, renforcée par quelques lettres qu'elles s'échangeaient régulièrement. Le soldat se faisait une joie de pouvoir compter une si charmante personne au sein de ses véritables amis. En réalité elle n'avait que deux amies féminines : la Reine, qui, même si Oscar n'était plus à son service direct, lui avait toujours montrée beaucoup d'égard, et Sofia.

Sa relation avec Sofia s'était progressivement transformée en relation entre femmes : lorsqu'elles étaient seules, Oscar faisait son possible pour oublier son rôle de soldat, d'homme. Jamais son père n'avait accepté une camaraderie féminine auprès de « son fils », pas même la présence des propres sœurs d'Oscar. Sofia était devenue une confidente au même titre qu'André, son compagnon… mais les propos qui s'échangeaient entre les deux jeunes femmes tenaient plus des sentiments.

Ainsi, lors d'une de ses lettres, Oscar vint à se confier, à son amie suédoise, de son attirance pour son frère Axel, qui n'avait en fait été qu'un amour de jeunesse, une sorte de doux rêve. Sofia lui avait alors révélé, dans les mêmes tons, les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé envers ce colonel au regard d'océan et aux cheveux de feu, lors de sa première venue en France. Ces déclarations intimes avaient été le ciment de leur amitié.

Les heures passaient comme des minutes, le repas entre Oscar et Sofia s'était fini depuis longtemps et à présent elles étaient installées dans un petit salon. Oscar s'informa d'Axel de Fersen ; Sofia lui raconta alors que son père l'avait demandé auprès de lui pour s'occuper des affaires de la famille. Mais, même si Axel était en Suède, son cœur était resté désespérément emprisonné en France, dans le cœur de la Reine Marie Antoinette.

Oscar eut un regard triste : elle connaissait cet amour impossible et savoir que deux de ses plus grands amis souffraient sans espoir, l'affectait beaucoup. Sofia vit le regard voilé de mélancolie de sa compagne, elle s'en voulut de raviver ainsi la flamme de la tristesse dans ces yeux. Elle posa alors chaleureusement la main sur celle d'Oscar et avec un grand sourire, reprit la parole.

SOFIA : Hans et Sa Majesté savent que vous feriez tout pour eux … et ce qui compte : c'est votre amitié, chère Oscar. Comme il m'importe de vous savoir heureuse. A ce sujet….qui est ce jeune homme que vous dévoriez littéralement des yeux hier dans la cour ? Oh pardonnez moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû être si directe et indiscrète !

OSCAR _le visage rouge écrevisse _: vous… vous voulez sans doute parler d'André…

SOFIA : André ? Je crois qu'Hans m'a déjà parlé d'André … votre ami d'enfance, si je ne fais pas erreur.

OSCAR _tentant de dissimuler sa gêne _: oui, André est mon compagnon d'armes depuis mes premières années…

SOFIA _admirant les joues cramoisies de son amie _: je devine que ses sentiments sont …. partagés

OSCAR _les yeux baissés _: Sofia…

SOFIA : je suis heureuse, vous semblez beaucoup vous aimer, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Quelque part, je suis presque jalouse de vous et André…

Sofia ne finit pas sa phrase : alors qu'elle revoyait la scène où André qui s'était approché d'Oscar, les yeux ne pouvant se détacher de ceux du commandant, elle repensa alors au second jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce soldat… grand, robuste, la voix grave… Pouvait elle, comme Oscar, trouver du charme à un soldat dont la réputation n'était guère princière ? Quelle idée !

Oscar fixait toujours Sofia qui semblait absorbée, un sourire dessinant ses fines lèvres : elle semblait rêver toute éveillée. Oscar connaissait cette attitude: André l'avait, à plusieurs reprises, surprise les yeux perdus dans le vague, mais elle ne lui avait pas encore avoué qu'il était l'objet de ses pensées. Sans doute le lui dirait elle un jour.

OSCAR : je suis certaine que vous rencontrerez vous aussi un homme qui fera battre votre cœur.

A ces mots, Sofia tourna son regard troublé vers le visage d'Oscar. Cette dernière crut y voir doute et incompréhension mêlés.

OSCAR _d'une voix plus douce _: Sofia qu'y a-t-il ?

SOFIA _à présent plus triste _: je voudrais tant aimer comme vous vous aimez avec André … malheureusement je sais que beaucoup de jeunes filles de ma condition font un mariage de convenance… avec un homme qu'elles n'ont parfois jamais rencontré.

OSCAR _sachant que cela avait été le cas pour ses propres sœurs _: ne parlez pas ainsi ; vous êtes encore jeune et votre père patientera encore quelques années avant de vous présenter un époux.

SOFIA : vous avez sans doute raison

OSCAR _essayant de rendre le sourire à son amie _: qui sait, vous présenterez peut être vous-même votre fiancé à votre famille…

SOFIA : vous voulez dire … un homme que j'aurais choisi ?

OSCAR : pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes très attirante et je suis certaine que vous faites déjà chavirer bon nombre de prétendants.

SOFIA : c'est ce que vous envisagez de faire ? Vous marier avec André ?

OSCAR _troublée _: vu ma condition disons … particulière, je ne me marierai sans doute jamais, mon seul souhait est de rester auprès d'André ; c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

SOFIA : et le fait qu'il soit un soldat et vous une noble, ne vous dérange pas ?

OSCAR : pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il : on ne peut emprisonner un cœur : le cœur est libre de choisir celui, ou celle pour qui il doit battre.

SOFIA : je comprends

OSCAR : d'ailleurs voyez Alain, l'homme qui vous a manqué de respect hier, il est noble, et pourtant, il n'est pas haut gradé. Il y a des cœurs nobles quelque soit leur naissance, que l'on soit roturier, soldat ou noble. Il n'y a pas de distinction à avoir.

SOFIA : vous dites que cet homme est noble ?

OSCAR : oui, Alain de Soisson, il s'agit de mon sous-lieutenant.

SOFIA : cet homme est étrange

OSCAR : comment ça étrange ?

SOFIA : il a tout l'air d'une brute au premier abord et pourtant … c'est comme si tout cela cachait quelque chose de plus profond…

OSCAR _doucement _: Sofia ? Sofia ? Est-ce pour cela que vous n'avez pas souhaité que je le sanctionne après l'affront qu'il vous a fait ?

SOFIA _timidement _: je ne sais…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 : Fiançailles_**

Les semaines passaient et Oscar avait pris l'habitude de retrouver son amie Sofia une fois par semaine après son service pour passer la fin de journée en sa compagnie. En effet, la jeune suédoise avait demandé l'accord de sa famille pour rester plus longtemps que prévu en France. Axel de Fersen avait hésité mais, après que sa sœur l'ait informé qu'Oscar de Jarjayes veillait sur elle, il accepta sa demande et remercia son amie de prendre soin d'elle.

Le commandant de Jarjayes se fit alors plus mondain : elle voulait faire profiter à Sofia des soirées de la cour. Elle espérait ainsi que son amie suédoise se distrairait et, qui sait, rencontrerait celui qu'elle cherchait.

Au fil des semaines, le bruit courait à Versailles qu'Oscar de Jarjayes avait des vues sur Mademoiselle Sofia de Fersen et certains parlaient même de fiançailles. Les deux personnes concernées se moquaient bien de ces rumeurs, qui ne reposaient que sur des apparences.

Oscar, qui avait quitté la protection de la reine depuis sa mutation, servait souvent de cavalier à Sofia qui pouvait ainsi passer d'agréables soirées, sans être importunée par quelque prétendant indésirable. De plus, elles avaient pris pour habitude de ne converser que dans la langue maternelle de Sofia, ce qui leur permettait de parler de tous les sujets, sans être dérangées par des oreilles indiscrètes. Au final, ne sachant ce qui se passait réellement entre le discret commandant des gardes françaises et la belle suédoise, les gens conclurent d'une liaison entre eux.

Ainsi même à la caserne des gardes françaises, la rumeur circulait qu'Oscar et Sofia étaient amants. Les soldats s'en donnaient à cœur joie d'inventer toute sorte de ragots sur leur commandant, seul André écoutait d'une oreille amusée leurs divagations. Sa chère Oscar avoir une liaison avec une autre femme ; il aurait tout entendu !

Mais parmi les oreilles curieuses, il en était deux qui écoutaient discrètement, mais avec un intérêt certain. Ainsi cette jeune fille était la fiancée du commandant. Maintenant Alain comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu de condamnation quelques semaines auparavant : Jarjayes ne voulait pas risquer de perdre cette femme, aussi il avait fait en sorte de lui faire plaisir. Mais le soldat ne doutait pas qu'un jour ce noble lui ferait payer cet affront. Tous les nobles, et encore plus les militaires, prenaient un malin plaisir à rabaisser les gens de plus petite condition ; le commandant Jarjayes ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

A plusieurs reprises, Sofia de Fersen était venue rendre visite à Oscar au sein même de la caserne, et souvent les soldats essayaient, plus ou moins discrètement, de les observer. Il était rare pour ces hommes de voir une telle beauté franchir les grilles. Ils admiraient tous ses longs cheveux châtains remontés en un sage chignon, ses yeux couleur noisette et surtout ses délicates lèvres que chaque homme aurait voulu frôler. Mais ce privilège était réservé à ce noble.

Que pouvait elle trouver d'attirant chez ce commandant : il était frêle, presque squelettique pour un soldat, il n'était pas connu, auprès de ses hommes, pour sa gentillesse, ni son sens de l'humour. Les seuls atouts que les hommes décelaient en lui étaient ses boucles blondes et ses yeux qui attiraient immanquablement le regard d'autrui.

Un soir, après son service, André avait rejoint Oscar dans son bureau pour la raccompagner jusqu'au château ; deux jours de repos lui avaient été accordés et il voulait en profiter pour rester en sa compagnie et rendre visite à grand-mère. Tandis que les jeunes gens longeaient les baraquements pour se rendre à l'écurie, la discussion sur les soi-disant fiançailles d'Oscar se faisait entendre.

ANDRE : tu sais, les hommes ne parlent plus que de ça

OSCAR : de quoi ?

ANDRE : mais de tes amours avec Sofia

OSCAR : tu plaisantes… c'est seulement une amie

ANDRE : ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense

OSCAR : je me moque bien des autres ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ma vie avec elle, aussi charmante soit elle. Dès qu'elle repartira en Suède, cette comédie prendra fin !

ANDRE : mais … tu penses à Sofia … comment va-t-elle le prendre ?

OSCAR : ne te fais pas de soucis, Sofia sait très bien qui je suis et que je n'ai aucune intention d'avoir une vraie relation avec elle. Tout n'est que jeu !

ANDRE : si tu le dis…

Ils entrèrent alors dans les écuries, leurs paroles hors d'écoute. Les mains encore crispées de rage, Alain se tenait à présent dos au mur qui l'avait abrité. Malgré lui, il avait entendu cet échange entre André et le commandant. Ce qu'il avait entendu le mettait hors de lui ; Jarjayes était bien comme tous les autres nobles. Il voulait abuser de cette femme, cette Sofia, pour son plaisir, pour la rejeter quelques temps plus tard. Comme cet homme qui avait séduit sa petite sœur Diane pour mieux l'abandonner. Sa tendre sœur ne l'avait pas supporté et demeurait maintenant chez les sœurs, anéantie. Non, il empêcherait ça ! Il refusait de savoir qu'une telle tragédie allait se reproduire, sans réagir. Il avait à présent une nouvelle raison de haïr le commandant Oscar de Jarjayes. Et puis qu'avait il à perdre ? Sa misérable vie, en échange de celle de ce monstre ?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : Convictions _**

Au fils des jours, Alain observait Oscar de Jarjayes, lors de son commandement des gardes françaises, mais aussi quand il était à la caserne pendant que les hommes avaient fini leur service. Si le sous-lieutenant était un homme instinctif, presque primaire : « je cogne et ensuite je pose les questions » ; dans ce cas précis, mieux valait étudier quelque peu son adversaire.

Il avait remarqué une habitude qui se jouait presque tous les soirs après le dernier appel : André rejoignait le commandant dans son bureau et n'en sortait parfois qu'au moment du dîner. Il avait appris de son compagnon de ronde, qu'avant de s'engager dans les gardes françaises, il avait été valet chez la famille Jarjayes.

Au début, Alain avait cru que son ami André avait, en fait, un rôle d'espion à la solde du commandant ; mais au fil des semaines, ses doutes s'estompaient. Quelques manigances entre les hommes, telles que la vente de leur fusil, avaient été dévoilées devant André, sans que celui n'aille cafeter à son maître. Comment un homme comme André pouvait-il supporter d'être « ami », c'était d'ailleurs le terme qu'il utilisait lui-même, avec Oscar de Jarjayes ? Mystère.

Au cours d'une de leurs éternelles rondes, Alain décida d'en savoir plus sur le commandant, avec l'aide involontaire de son ami André.

ALAIN : dis moi André, ça fait longtemps que tu connais le commandant ?

ANDRE _surpris d'aborder un tel sujet avec Alain _: pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

ALAIN : eh bien, tu es très discret sur ton passé, j'aurais voulu mieux te connaître.

ANDRE : depuis mon enfance. Je suis arrivé au château quand mes parents sont morts. Ma grand-mère était employée par la famille d'Oscar, c'est elle qui m'a recueilli.

ALAIN _le ton plus cassant_ : donc tu es son valet depuis toujours

ANDRE : non… enfin … j'ai toujours été traité avec égard, mangé à ma faim. Si tu suggères qu'ils m'ont exploité comme certains le font avec les domestiques, tu fais erreur. Mon enfance a été heureuse : je n'ai rien à regretter.

ALAIN : mon pauvre André, décidemment tu es condamné à vivre dans le sillage d'Oscar de Jarjayes

ANDRE : peut être… « C'est la vie que je choisis » dit-il pour lui-même.

Tout suivait son train-train quotidien : le commandant de Jarjayes avait pris la direction de la casernes depuis près d'un an et avait progressivement imposé une discipline de fer à ces hommes, anciennement réputés pour leur désobéissance et leur incapacité à être de bons soldats.

Oscar avait même remarqué des signes de changement concernant son sous-lieutenant Alain de Soisson : il évitait à présent de lui tenir tête en présence des autres hommes. La jeune femme en avait parlé avec André un jour, lui aussi avait noté une amélioration dans l'attitude d'Alain envers ses supérieurs. Finalement, la caserne fonctionnait au rythme des appels, manœuvres, rondes dans une sorte de routine quotidienne.

Mais ce calme apparent ne pouvait laisser présager de la suite des évènements. Toute cette machinerie risquait bientôt d'être ébranlée. Tout commença par l'arrivée inopinée de Sofia de Fersen dans le bureau d'Oscar un début d'après midi.

OSCAR _voyant son amie bouleversée _: Sofia, que se ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous mettez vous dans un tel état ?

SOFIA _larmoyante_ : oh Oscar, je viens de recevoir un message de Hans : il me demande de revenir en Suède d'ici la fin du mois.

OSCAR : vous a-t-il donné une explication ?

SOFIA : il écrit que je devais faire mes débuts à la cours suédoise…

OSCAR _finit sa phrase à sa place _: pour vous trouver un époux…

SOFIA _en se jetant dans les bras du commandant _: oui… oh Oscar, je ne veux pas vous quitter… Je suis tellement bien à Paris… votre présence me manquerait tellement.

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes femmes, c'était ce moment qu'avait choisi le destin pour amorcer la mèche de la vengeance. En effet, Alain venait de jeter un œil dans le bureau du commandant, à travers la fenêtre extérieure ; et son cerveau avait eu l'opportunité d'entendre la dernière remarque de Sofia : « je ne veux pas vous quitter… Je suis tellement bien à Paris… votre présence me manquerait tellement ». Le soldat se retourna alors vers ce tableau : Oscar serrait dans ses bras la belle jeune femme, les joues inondées de larmes intarissables.

OSCAR _tentant de la consoler _: voyons Sofia, vous savez que nous serons toujours amies, vous pourrez venir me voir quand vous le souhaiterez, je vous accueillerais toujours avec grand plaisir.

SOFIA _se serrant encore plus dans ces bras apaisants _: si vous saviez comme je tiens à vous.

OSCAR _caressant les cheveux châtains _: je le sais mon amie… et vous aurez toujours une place dans mon cœur.

Hors de lui, Alain quitta son poste d'observation, défonça presque la porte du dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. Le moment était arrivé : Oscar de Jarjayes venait de briser le cœur de la belle Sofia … pourquoi n'avait il pas réussi à empêcher ça !

Il se décida d'attendre ce soir pour aller voir le commandant et lui mettre les points sur les « i ». Demain c'était congé pour leur garnison : les hommes partaient généralement tôt ces soirs là, il en profiterait pour aller dans le bureau du commandant, il ne voulait pas être dérangé.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 : règlement de compte_**

Son service venait de prendre fin, Oscar entrait dans son bureau, referma la porte et posa son épée sur la chaise face à son bureau. Elle allait rejoindre son fauteuil quand un bruit la fit se retourner. « André ? » demanda-t-elle. Mais en se retournant, elle reconnut Alain qui semblait l'attendre, dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce près de la porte.

ALAIN : non Commandant, c'est moi.

OSCAR : vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? La plupart de vos collègues sont retournés dans leur famille pour leur congé.

ALAIN : je voulais vous voir

OSCAR : très bien, je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

Mais Alain venait d'immobiliser la main gauche du commandant qui avait retiré l'arme de la chaise pour le laisser prendre place. A présent le soldat faisait front à son supérieur, le dépassant d'une bonne tête et le fusillant du regard. La main d'Alain serrait fort le bras d'Oscar qui sentait son poignet s'engourdir.

OSCAR : arrêtez, Alain, vous me faîtes mal…

ALAIN _ne cachant pas son antipathie _: le pauvre petit commandant a mal…

OSCAR _ne comprenant pas ce changement de comportement chez Alain _: que vous arrive-t-il Alain ?

ALAIN _sourd aux remarques _: alors qu'est ce que ça fait de se sentir dominé ? Vous voyez, vous les nobles, vous nous traitez comme du bétail, mais le bétail sait se montrer plus fort quand on ne s'y attend pas !

OSCAR : Je ne vous ai jamais traité comme du bétail. Vous déraisonnez.

Le jeune commandant avait du mal à contenir la douleur de cet étau qui emprisonnait son poignet. Pourquoi Alain agissait il ainsi ? Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais accepté sa défaite lors de sa prise de commandement et qu'il s'était toujours montré réticent à obéir aux ordres. Mais cette fois il allait beaucoup trop loin !

Il était inutile d'énerver davantage Alain qui, au moindre geste déplacé, s'apprêtait à lui faire voir trente six chandelles. N'avait il pas envoyé le dernier commandant visiter l'infirmerie plusieurs semaines ? Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à ce colosse, surtout à mains nues. Elle devait tenter de le raisonner.

Pour commencer, elle ouvrit sa main gauche et lâcha son épée qui vint choir sur le sol. Puis elle essaya de se calmer et de détendre autant que possible ses muscles, afin que son corps n'offre plus de résistance à la force d'Alain. L'homme saisit le col du commandant, le souleva légèrement ; Oscar se retrouva alors « suspendue », sur la pointe des pieds, dans la ligne de mire de son poing.

OSCAR _essayant de conserver un peu d'assurance _: Pourquoi ? Que me reprochez vous ? Vous voulez encore que je quitte mon commandement ?

ALAIN : sachez que j'agis pour elle, pour cette femme dont vous vous êtes tant joué.

OSCAR : Sofia ? Qu'est ce que Mademoiselle de Fersen vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Malgré sa position inconfortable, elle avait envie de rire. Elle croyait depuis le début qu'elle avait causé du tort à son sous-lieutenant or il était question de femme !

OSCAR : vous êtes jaloux !

ALAIN _la main tremblante _: taisez vous !

OSCAR _persistant dans cette faille _: ainsi vous êtes tombé sous le charme de Mademoiselle Sofia

ALAIN _la relâchant légèrement _: la ferme, ou je…

OSCAR _saisissant sa chance _: c'est étrange je ne vous imagine pas avec elle… elle si douce, aimer un homme si…

N'y tenant plus, Alain laissa exploser sa fureur et poussa violemment Oscar qui tomba au sol.

OSCAR _calmement, en regardant Alain droit dans les yeux _: vous l'aimez !


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 : Evidences_**

Alain regardait, incrédule, son commandant se relever. Comment cet homme avait il fait pour le percer à jour alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à mettre une explication sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la belle Sofia ? Comment pouvait-il ainsi percer sa carapace ?

Lorsque Alain croisa de nouveau le regard d'Oscar, quelque chose venait de changer : son regard bleu n'exprimait plus cette froideur qui était le lot quotidien des soldats. Au contraire, ses yeux semblaient l'envelopper d'une douce chaleur.

OSCAR : je comprends… rentrez chez vous, Alain. Il est inutile de nous battre. Sofia n'est pas la personne qui possède mon cœur.

Le sous-lieutenant la fixait toujours, les poings serrés. Si Oscar savait qu'il ne ferait pas sa vie avec Sofia, pourquoi l'avait il séduit ? Pourquoi avait il cherché à faire souffrir cette jeune femme innocente.

ALAIN _plus calme _: vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui faire ça !

OSCAR _ne comprenant pas _: Alain, je n'ai jamais souhaité faire le moindre mal à Sofia. J'ai toujours eu une attitude franche envers elle. Vous m'avez toujours considérée comme un homme froid et sans cœur … mais j'ai fait mon possible pour garder un comportement droit, dont je n'aurai pas à rougir.

ALAIN : mais elle vous aime

OSCAR : sans doute, mais pas comme vous l'entendez.

Oscar sentait à présent qu'Alain retrouvait son calme, elle se recula de quelques pas et commença à déboutonner sa veste militaire. Alain se sentait perdu.

OSCAR : que vous a dit André à mon sujet ?

ALAIN _surpris qu'Oscar soit au courant de son questionnement _: que vous avez été élevés ensemble, qu'il était votre compagnon d'armes.

La jeune femme avait ôté sa veste et portait à présent une simple chemise blanche. Elle laissait Alain la parcourir du regard, sans gêne.

OSCAR : a-t-il dit autre chose ?

ALAIN _ne comprenant pas cet étrange interrogatoire _: que… que vous étiez différent. Que, sous vos airs froids et distants, se cachait une autre personne.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Oscar, « André… » pensa-t-elle. Alain fut étrangement troublé par son visage, c'était la première fois que le commandant lui souriait.

OSCAR _gentiment_ : André a omis que vous dire quelque chose. C'est vrai, je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mais j'espère aussi être à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

ALAIN : mais…

OSCAR : laissez moi finir, je vous en prie. Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime plus que ma propre existence. Cette personne, c'est André ! Vous voyez, vous n'avez rien à craindre de mon amitié pour Sofia. Nous nous apprécions énormément mais rien de plus. Nous sommes comme deux sœurs, qui partageons nos joies et nos peines.

Alain mit quelques instants avant de comprendre la portée de ces mots : « nous sommes comme des sœurs »…. Il leva le regard vers les yeux bleus océan. Il remarqua les longues jambes, la taille fine et, pour la première fois, un galbe au niveau de sa poitrine. Une femme ! Oscar François de Jarjayes ! Voilà qui se cachait derrière le commandant des gardes françaises. Depuis une année, ils étaient commandés par une femme !

Tout d'un coup, Alain comprenait les regards d'André et ses fréquentes convocations dans le bureau du commandant. Son ami avait toujours gardé ce précieux secret pour lui.

OSCAR _observant la réaction d'Alain _: je vois que vous avez compris.

Sur ces mots, elle enfila la veste qu'elle avait ôtée quelques instants auparavant, et reprit son apparence stricte de commandant.

OSCAR : je vous demanderai de garder cette conversation pour vous et de mon côté, j'oublierai votre « manque de discernement ». Ainsi nous serons quitte.

OSCAR _alors qu'Alain s'apprêtait à sortir _: la famille de Sofia lui demande de revenir en Suède d'ici la fin du mois… ils veulent qu'elle choisisse un époux.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9 : Mission_**

Les jours passaient et le départ de Sofia pour son pays natal devenait de plus en plus proche. Oscar voyait au fil du temps son amie perdre sa gaieté : elle la surprenait de plus en plus souvent perdue dans ses pensées, le regard triste. Sofia lui avait plusieurs fois exprimée son regret de revenir si tôt en Suède : elle aimait beaucoup la France ainsi que la compagnie d'une amie comme Oscar.

S'inquiétant pour elle, Oscar demanda à la Reine de bien vouloir lui accorder un congé, afin de la raccompagner dans sa famille en Suède. Des tensions existaient hors des frontières françaises et Sa Majesté accepta sans condition la proposition de la jeune femme ; après tout Sofia était la sœur d'Axel de Fersen, amour secret de Marie Antoinette. La reine permit également à Oscar de se faire accompagner par quelques hommes de son régiment pour assurer la sécurité de la jeune suédoise.

De retour à la caserne, Oscar convoqua deux soldats dans son bureau pour faire part de sa mission en Suède. Alors qu'elle finissait de rédiger les documents pour le voyage, les deux hommes frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent, une fois l'ordre donné.

ANDRE : vous nous avez fait demander, Commandant

OSCAR : oui. André, Alain, je veux que vous prépariez vos paquetages pour après demain.

ALAIN : juste nous deux ?

OSCAR : exactement ! Dans deux jours nous nous rendrons à Calais pour prendre un bateau en direction de la Suède

ANDRE : qu'allons nous faire en Suède ?

OSCAR _en croisant le regard d'Alain _: nous avons pour mission de reconduire Mademoiselle Sofia de Fersen sur ses terres, saine et sauve.

ALAIN _étonné d'être du voyage _: mais Commandant, pourquoi dois-je vous accompagner ?

OSCAR : il me faut deux hommes de confiance ! Maintenant repos ! Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain soir.

Alain sortit, suivi de près par André. Au moment où ce dernier allait franchir la porte, Oscar le rappela.

OSCAR : André, ne prenez pas vos uniformes pour le voyage ; des vêtements civils suffiront.

ANDRE : mais si nous devons escorter Mademoiselle Sofia…

OSCAR : ne te fais pas de soucis, nous serons tout de même sur nos gardes.

ANDRE : bien

OSCAR : autre chose… Je veux que tu ailles en ville

ANDRE : aujourd'hui ?

OSCAR : oui. Je veux que tu t'achètes un vêtement de soirée

ANDRE : mais je croyais qu'on était en mission de protection

OSCAR _sans répondre à sa remarque _: je veux également que tu t'en procures un pour Alain, inutile qu'il soit au courant. Tu mettras le costume dans tes affaires

ANDRE _cherchant ce qu'Oscar pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête _: comme tu voudras.

OSCAR : merci André. De mon côté, je vais aller rendre visite à Sofia, je sais qu'elle a du mal à accepter ce départ ; je vais lui parler.

Le surlendemain, André, Alain et Oscar se rendirent dans la demeure des Fersen, où Sofia les attendait pour le départ. Comme le commandant l'avait demandé, ils étaient tous les trois vêtus de simples vêtements, suffisamment confortables pour le voyage. La veille Oscar avait fait aménager une calèche pour les quatre voyageurs, et avait loué les services d'un cocher pour les mener à Calais.

Les trois jeunes gens se présentèrent alors au domicile de la famille suédoise. Sofia les attendait avec une certaine appréhension : elle avait toujours de la peine à admettre son retour dans son pays natal. En voyant les trois « hommes » arriver, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son étonnement.

Quand Oscar l'avait prévenue qu'elle l'accompagnerait en Suède, Sofia lui avait montré beaucoup de reconnaissance, elle avait enfin trouvé une véritable amie. La jeune soldat l'avait également informée de la venue de deux de ses amis pour prendre soin d'elle tout au long du voyage. Sofia avait aisément deviné qu'André en ferait partie mais quant au second compagnon, elle ne savait pas sur qui le choix s'était porté.

OSCAR _en saluant son amie _: bonjour Sofia

SOFIA _troublée _: bonjour Oscar

OSCAR _une pointe de malice dans le regard _: vous vous souvenez certainement de mes compagnons : André Grandier et … Alain de Soisson

SOFIA _dont les joues suffisaient à exprimer son trouble _: bien sûr… soyez les bienvenus Messieurs.

ANDRE _surpris de la gêne de leur accompagnatrice _: merci, Mademoiselle

Alain de son côté, sentait une petite boule jouer avec son estomac. Il ne se souvenait qu'elle était si belle dans ses souvenirs. Il se sentait presque pataud devant une telle créature. Que faisait il ici ? Pourquoi Oscar l'avait impliqué dans cette mission. Qu'attendait cette femme soldat ?

ALAIN _avec toute l'assurance qu'il lui restait _: merci de votre accueil, Mademoiselle de Fersen.

La calèche transportant les quatre voyageurs partit une heure plus tard. Durant les préparatifs du départ, Alain et André s'étaient chargés des différents bagages, tandis qu'Oscar aidait Sofia à finir de se préparer.

SOFIA : je ne savais pas que Monsieur de Soisson nous accompagnerait

OSCAR _en exagérant un tantinet_ : en fait il a accepté sans aucune hésitation. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il nous accompagne…

SOFIA : non… Je suis ravie qu'il soit là… enfin je…

OSCAR _pour essayer de sortir Sofia de sa gêne _: parfait, dans ce cas, je pense qu'on ne tardera pas à partir.

Finalement les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent les deux compagnons en train de discuter devant la calèche.

ANDRE _en ouvrant la porte à Sofia _: si Mademoiselle veut bien prendre place.

Sofia s'installa dans l'habitacle, suivie par Oscar qui prit place près de son amie. De cette façon, Alain fut contraint de s'asseoir face à la jeune suédoise, André à ses côtés. Moralité, Sofia de Fersen et Alain de Soisson se faisaient face, sans oser ni l'un, ni l'autre, croiser le regard de l'autre… sous l'œil amusé d'Oscar.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10 : les joies du voyage_**

Le trajet en calèche jusqu'à Calais, se passait sans encombre. Oscar faisait son possible pour discuter avec ses différents compagnons, pour éviter que le voyage ne se déroule dans un silence quasi permanent. En effet, Sofia était tellement intimidée par Alain qu'elle restait presque figée sur le siège, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Mais l'exiguïté de l'habitacle et les secousses faisaient que, par moments, ses jambes frôlaient les genoux de son vis-à-vis. Troublée par cette proximité avec Alain, elle s'efforçait de bouger le moins possible. De son côté, Alain, pourtant réputé bon vivant et joyeux, semblait avoir perdu sa fougue naturelle. Au point qu'André, inquiet du mutisme de son ami, le questionna brièvement pour s'assurer de sa santé.

A mi-chemin, Oscar fit s'arrêter la calèche près d'une petite auberge, afin que les voyageurs puissent se rafraîchir et se détendre quelques minutes. Ils commandèrent quelques boissons et nourriture ; la convivialité du lieu facilitait la détente. Lors de leur retour près de la calèche, Alain proposa tout naturellement d'aider Mademoiselle Sofia à monter, comme André l'avait fait précédemment. La jeune femme saisit délicatement la main tendue par le soldat, mais, même ce simple geste, embrasa ses joues. Elle remercia l'homme d'un timide sourire ; Alain sentit alors son cœur fondre.

Oscar allait à son tour monter quand elle fut surprise de voir la main d'Alain tendue vers elle pour l'aider. « Commandant » proposa-t-il. Elle accepta avec plaisir et s'installa cette fois-ci face à son amie. Ce fut au tour d'André de prendre place ; devant le choix qui s'offrait à lui, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il s'asseya près d'Oscar pour le reste du trajet. Voyant qu'il ne lui restait que la place aux côtés de Sofia, Alain inspira un bon coup et rejoignit ses compagnons.

Plus les heures passaient et plus Alain se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une telle mission. Mademoiselle Sofia était charmante, sans aucun doute. André profitait sans soucis de cette coupure dans leur routine militaire. Et Oscar… il ne savait quoi penser : elle semblait presque s'amuser de cette mission : elle paraissait si détendue, contrairement à son habituelle attitude à la caserne.

La ville de Calais apparaissait enfin au loin. Alain n'avait qu'une hâte : que ce trajet en calèche finisse. En effet, si le début du trajet s'était à peu près bien passé, mis à part les frôlements des jambes de Sofia sur les siennes ; la deuxième partie commençait à le mettre au supplice : dans l'étroitesse du siège qu'il partageait avec Sofia, il sentait le corps de la jeune femme se retenir au sien à chaque virage. Il tentait alors de cacher son trouble à chaque contact.

« Mon dieu, si les hommes de la caserne me voyaient » pensait Alain. Lui, réputé pour être le plus dur à cuire de la troupe, rougissait presque devant cette créature. Il commençait à se poser de réelles questions sur sa santé mentale. Il devait se ressaisir, c'était un homme après tout ! Il avait affronté des gars bien plus redoutables que cette femme. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Oscar posé sur lui. « C'est de sa faute » en conclut-il alors.

Enfin le port de Calais. Les quatre voyageurs quittèrent la calèche et prirent la direction du quai sur lequel était amarré le bateau à destination de la Suède. Oscar avait confié à un de ses hommes le soin de leur réserver des cabines à bord pour le soir même ; l'ancre devant être levée le lendemain matin dès la première heure.

Oscar et Sofia montèrent les premières à bord, accueillies par le capitaine, tandis qu'Alain et André récupéraient les bagages aidés par deux hommes d'équipage. Souhaitant voyager discrètement, Oscar prit en charge de faire les présentations.

OSCAR : Capitaine, je suis Oscar François de Jarjayes

CAPITAINE _en lui serrant la main_ : enchanté, Monsieur

OSCAR _en désignant Sofia _: je vous présente Mademoiselle Sofia… ma jeune sœur

CAPITAINE _en lui baisant la main _: très honoré, Mademoiselle

La jeune suédoise fut surprise d'être ainsi présentée par Oscar comme étant sa sœur, mais elle n'en dit rien ; cela ne lui déplaisait pas et Oscar avait sans doute ses raisons.

OSCAR _en présentant enfin ses compagnons _: voici mes amis : Alain de Soisson et André Grandier.

CAPITAINE _en faisant successivement une poignée de main _: Messieurs, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

ANDRE et ALAIN : Capitaine.

Le capitaine se fit un plaisir de conduire personnellement les quatre voyageurs à leur cabine.

CAPITAINE : voici vos deux cabines, Mademoiselle, Messieurs. J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de dîner à ma table ce soir.

OSCAR : très certainement.

Le capitaine, ravi à l'idée de partager quelques moments avec des personnes d'une telle qualité, les quitta pour donner les ordres aux membres d'équipage.

ANDRE _à Oscar_: bien maintenant que ce cher capitaine est parti, comme s'organise-t-on pour le partage des cabines.

OSCAR _moqueuse _: soit je partage ma cabine avec Sofia, soit je suis obligée de m'incruster dans la votre.

Ne faisant même pas attention à ce que pourrait penser Alain, André jugea indéniable qu'il valait mieux pour tous qu'elle partage effectivement la chambre de Sofia. Après tout, tout le monde croyait que le commandant des gardes françaises et la jeune suédoise étaient amants, Alain ne ferait que confirmer un peu plus ces ragots.

ANDRE : très bien, je prends cette cabine avec Alain, et toi et Mademoiselle Sofia vous prenez la voisine.

OSCAR : parfait. Le temps de prendre un peu de repos et nous nous retrouvons sur le pont pour le dîner.

ALAIN _en refermant la porte des jeunes femmes _: à tout à l'heure mesdames.

André sursauta. Il empoigna Alain par le bras et le tira dans leur cabine avant de refermer la porte.

ANDRE : mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

ALAIN : ce qui me prend ? Et toi petit cachottier ! Tu comptais me cacher « ça » encore combien de temps ?

ANDRE : je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler

ALAIN : ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ta belle gueule d'innocent ; je sais tout ! Je serais presque jaloux si…

ANDRE _feignant de ne toujours pas comprendre pour découvrir ce qu'Alain savait réellement _: comment l'as-tu découvert ?

ALAIN _voyant le jeu d'André _: en fait, c'est le commandant qui me l'a dit.

ANDRE : vraiment, je ne te crois pas.

ALAIN _d'une voix complice _: je me suis invité dans son bureau… je me suis approché du commandant… il a enlevé sa veste et

Mais Alain n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un crochet du droit fut la réponse d'André. Malgré sa pommette rougissante, Alain éclata de rire, sous le regard ébahi mais menaçant de son agresseur.

ALAIN _essayant de se contenir _: ha ! ha ! André, si tu voyais ta tête. Tu es vraiment fou de cette femme ! Vous ne formez vraiment pas un couple ordinaire. Une femme, déguisée en soldat, et son valet, amoureux l'un de l'autre ! C'est un conte digne de Rousseau !

ANDRE _poings serrés _: qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? Si tu lui a fait le moindre mal je te…

ALAIN _voyant que la situation dégénérait _: holà du calme. Je ne lui ai absolument rien fait ! Tu as ma parole que je ne l'ai pas touchée.

ANDRE : mais tu as dit que…

ALAIN : et tu crois vraiment que cette femme, qui donnerait sa vie pour toi, se laisserait approcher sagement !

ANDRE : tu ne lui as rien fait, mais tu as dit…

ALAIN : imbécile ! Je voulais juste savoir jusqu'à quel point tu l'aimais et malheureusement tu y es sacrément attaché !

ANDRE _après quelques instants _: comment as-tu découvert que

ALAIN : que c'est une femme ? C'est elle qui me l'a montré ! Attends, du calme ! Elle a seulement retiré sa veste : j'ai à peine réussi à deviner ses formes… et puis elle m'a dit qu'avec Mademoiselle Sofia, elles étaient comme des sœurs. D'où ma conclusion : « Oscar de Jarjayes et André Grandier, deux amants aux gardes françaises ! »

ANDRE _détournant la tête _: arrête ! Nous ne sommes pas amants… nous ne le serons sans doute jamais…

ALAIN _en posant le bras sur l'épaule de son ami _: tu sais, mon frère, il ne faut jamais dire « jamais » !


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11 : Au fil de l'eau_**

Le voyage en bateau se poursuivait. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté Calais, pendant lesquels Oscar, Sofia, Alain et André profitaient pleinement de la traversée. En effet, le capitaine du navire trop heureux d'avoir à son bord des personnes si distinguées, faisait son possible pour assouvir leur moindre attente, à tel point que par moments, les quatre amis avaient du mal à s'isoler pour discuter plus calmement.

Le voyage faisait du bien à la jeune suédoise : accompagnée de ses amis, Sofia appréhendait moins son retour dans son pays natal. Elle appréciait, par-dessus tout, les efforts que faisait Oscar pour lui rendre la traversée agréable. Au fil des heures, elle se détendait et échangeait même quelques timides mots avec André et Alain.

Au soir de la seconde journée, le bateau fit escale à Copenhague, pour la nuit. Une partie des passagers et des marchandises furent débarqués tandis que de nouveaux voyageurs montaient à bord du navire. Parmi ces nouveaux venus, on pouvait noter la présence du comte de Creutz, ambassadeur de Suède. Le comte revenait d'une mission diplomatique et devait à présent rejoindre Stockholm pour faire son rapport au roi Gustave III.

Alors que les quatre voyageurs de France étaient en train de se restaurer dans la salle principale, Sofia de Fersen entraperçut l'ambassadeur suédois et en informa son amie Oscar.

SOFIA : Oscar, je viens de remarquer la présence du Comte de Creutz à bord du navire.

OSCAR : le Comte de Creutz ? Qui est-ce ?

SOFIA : il s'agit d'un des ambassadeurs de sa majesté Gustave III

OSCAR : a-t-il déjà eu l'occasion de vous êtes présenté ?

SOFIA : oui, je l'ai rencontré il y a de cela quelques années au Manoir de Ljung, lors d'une réunion organisée par mon père.

OSCAR : nous pourrons l'inviter à nous rejoindre, si vous le souhaitez, d'ici notre arrivée.

SOFIA _peu enthousiaste de passer le reste de la croisière en compagnie du politicien _: je ne sais pas

OSCAR_ devant le peu d'attrait de Sofia pour cet homme_ : Sofia ?

SOFIA _le regard baissé, comme dans un murmure _: je ne préfèrerais pas… je n'aime pas cet homme

OSCAR : aucun soucis, et puis, ce navire est suffisamment grand, si vous ne voulez pas le croiser, cela devait pouvoir se faire.

SOFIA : vous avez certainement raison.

OSCAR _en se levant et en regardant André _: si vous voulez bien nous excuser, André et moi avons à parler.

Surpris, André regarda Oscar qui quittait la table et se leva à son tour pour la suivre. Pourquoi voulait elle lui parler ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à lui dire qui ne pouvait pas être dit devant leurs amis ? De leur côté, Sofia et Alain se retrouvaient à présent seuls à table et, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, le silence commençait à se montrer pesant.

ALAIN _en voulant mettre fin à cette situation _: souhaitez vous faire quelques pas sur le pont avant de regagner votre cabine ?

SOFIA _le rouge aux joues _: volontiers.

Alain lui proposa son bras et la conduisit alors à l'extérieur de la salle. Dans la cabine des deux hommes, Oscar et André avaient pris place, l'une sur une des chaises et l'autre sur son lit.

OSCAR : alors ?

ANDRE : alors quoi ?

OSCAR : est ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Alain ?

ANDRE : entre moi et Alain ? De quoi parles tu ?

OSCAR : tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'ecchymose sur le visage d'Alain, qui est apparu le soir de notre arrivée à bord ? Quand comptais tu m'en parler ?

ANDRE : ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien d'important ! Tu sais, on a l'habitude de se taquiner avec Alain !

OSCAR : vous taquiner comme des gamins, oui ! Mais la marque sur son visage n'est pas le résultat d'une bêtise de garnements.

ANDRE : bon c'est vrai, on a eu un petit différent… mais c'est réglé maintenant. Je peux t'assurer que tout est rentré dans l'ordre entre Alain et moi.

OSCAR : bien ! Maintenant, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu l'as frappé ou dois-je directement le demander à Alain.

OSCAR _regardant André hésitant, comme un garçonnet qui est pris en faute _: j'attends.

ANDRE _sans oser la regarder _: il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans ton bureau, il y a quelques jours…

OSCAR _détendue de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave _: ah oui ! Je l'ai rassuré sur mes sentiments pour Sofia… d'ailleurs maintenant il sait qui je suis en réalité. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui justifie cette violence ! … Toi aussi tu es amoureux de Sofia ?

ANDRE _n'y comprenant plus rien _: moi amoureux de Sofia, mais bien sûr que non ! C'est toi que j'…

…………

Pendant ce temps sur le pont Sofia et Alain se promenaient, échangeant quelques mots par-ci par-là. Au fil des minutes, l'appréhension et la timidité laissaient place à une relative sérénité.

SOFIA : connaissez-vous Oscar depuis longtemps ?

ALAIN : un peu plus d'un an, quand il a pris son service dans les gardes françaises

SOFIA : c'est un être si bon

ALAIN : si vous le dites

SOFIA : pardonnez moi, mais vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier ; pourtant de la manière dont il parle de vous, Oscar semble beaucoup vous estimer.

ALAIN : le commandant vous parle de moi ?

SOFIA _rouge coquelicot _: oui … enfin un peu

ALAIN _intrigué d'être un sujet de conversation entre les deux femmes _: que vous a-t-il dit ?

SOFIA _entortillant ses doigts _: que vous êtes très attaché à vos camarades, que vous êtes un homme droit, avec des convictions fort louables

ALAIN : il a dit ça ?

SOFIA : oui, vous paraissez étonné

ALAIN : eh bien en fait, je ne savais pas qu'il pensait ça de moi

SOFIA : voyons pourquoi, vous êtes un homme charmant

Sofia lui tourna brusquement le dos sur ces paroles. Que lui avait-il pris de lui dire cela ? Cela ne se faisait pas de dire à un homme qu'il était charmant. Comment Alain allait il le prendre ? Elle voulut s'éloigner un instant pour reprendre un peu d'assurance, quand elle remarqua le comte de Creutz qui venait dans leur direction. Elle se refusait à rencontrer cet homme.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers Alain, le regard presque suppliant.

ALAIN _inquiet devant sa détresse _: qu'y a-t-il Sofia ?

SOFIA : je vous en prie, je ne veux pas que cet homme me voie….

Alain regarda pardessus l'épaule de la jeune suédoise.

A : qui l'homme au manteau vert qui s'approche ?

SOFIA _apeurée _: oui

Sans un mot, Alain l'enveloppa dans ses bras et posa délicatement la joue de Sofia sur son cœur, hors du regard des passants. Ils restèrent ainsi plus de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour que l'importun les dépasse sans un geste, mais la jeune femme se sentit apaisée par la douce mélodie jouée par le cœur de son protecteur.

A regret, Alain se détacha d'elle. Il nota son regard brillant ; était ce de la crainte d'être vue, ou autre chose, il ne sut dire. Il lui proposa son bras et ils entamèrent le chemin vers les cabines.

………

Alain et Sofia arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant les deux chambres.

SOFIA : merci pour cette soirée, Monsieur Alain

ALAIN : tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mademoiselle. Bonne nuit.

SOFIA _en entrant dans sa cabine _: bonsoir.

Alain allait ouvrir la porte de sa propre cabine quand la porte voisine se rouvrit.

SOFIA : il semble que Oscar n'ai pas encore fini de parler avec André : il n'est pas dans la cabine.

ALAIN_ en entrebâillant doucement la porte de sa cabine _: je reviens, je vais voir où ils en sont.

Alain passa discrètement la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte, pour ne pas déranger Oscar et André qui devaient encore être en train de discuter. Mais le tableau peint sous ses yeux le cloua sur place. Deux corps enlacés reposaient sur l'un des lits ! Il ne put retenir un large sourire devant un tel spectacle. André était allongé sur le dos, nu de la tête aux pieds, et tenait dans ses bras la jeune femme blonde, installée sur son épaule, la tête et la main droite sur le cœur de son amant. Oscar était simplement vêtue d'une large chemise, sans doute celle d'André, qui dénudait le haut de son dos et une partie de ses cuisses. Le regard d'Alain s'attarda un instant sur ce corps de nymphe, preuve incontestable de la féminité de son commandant. Puis murmurant un « il ne faut jamais dire « jamais », il referma discrètement la porte sur les deux amants endormis.

SOFIA : alors ? Oscar est encore avec André

ALAIN _toujours souriant _: oui… je crains qu'il en aient pour toute la nuit. Allez vous coucher, Oscar vous rejoindra sans doute plus tard.

SOFIA : très bien. Bonne nuit alors.

ALAIN : bonne nuit, Sofia.

Sa cabine ayant été prise d'assaut par les amoureux, Alain se fit une raison et se dirigea sur le pont du navire. Les étoiles seraient ses compagnes cette nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre 12 : A bon port_**

Le lendemain, Oscar et André rejoignirent Sofia et Alain qui étaient déjà attablés pour le petit déjeuner.

SOFIA : Bonjour Oscar, bonjour André

OSCAR : bonjour Sofia, bonjour Alain

ANDRE : bonjour Mademoiselle, bonjour Alain

ALAIN _en regardant le jeune couple _: bonjour messieurs

SOFIA _le plus innocemment possible_ : vous avez dû finir tard votre discussion, Oscar, je ne vous ai même pas entendu entrer dans la cabine cette nuit.

OSCAR _dont le regard faisait tout pour fuir son interlocutrice : _en fait…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un « atchoum » retentit. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Alain qui s'essuyait le nez avec un mouchoir.

SOFIA : à vos souhaits, Monsieur Alain

ANDRE : meurci

SOFIA : vous devriez vous couvrir davantage, l'air est frais en cette saison

ALAIN _en regardant du coin de l'œil André _: surtout quand on passe la nuit à la belle étoile

SOFIA : à la belle étoile ? Mais quelle idée !

ALAIN _contemplant amusé les deux visages coupables _: en fait je n'ai pas eu le choix. André ronflait tellement fort, que je n'ai pas pu rester dans la cabine.

Déjà à la limite du supportable, André craqua devant cette explication ridicule d'Alain et manqua de s'étouffer avec le contenu de sa tasse. Oscar à ses côtés faisait son possible pour rester impassible mais le rouge de ses joues parlait pour elle.

SOFIA : oh mon pauvre ami… quelle nuit horrible vous avez du passer

ALAIN _ne résistant pas à tant de compassion _: vous avez raison, alors qu'André était bien au chaud sous les couvertures dans les bras de « Morphée », moi j'arpentais le pont à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

SOFIA : pourtant la nuit précédente, les ronflements d'André n'avaient pas semblé vous gêner.

ALAIN : sans doute, une journée fatigante accentue-t-elle le phénomène

SOFIA : sans doute…

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Oscar de se retenir : quelle discussion pouvait on faire autour d'un ronflement ! Mais elle écoutait attentivement Alain raconter ses bêtises à la jeune suédoise. Elle voyait que la demoiselle était dupe aux paroles d'Alain alors il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier savait ce qui s'était passé dans leur cabine la nuit dernière. Pour la première fois André et elle s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre.

ALAIN _voulant clore cet intermède _: bah, ce n'est pas grave, j'espère juste qu'André ne ronflera pas trop chaque nuit.

Le lendemain midi, le navire arriva sur les quais de Stockholm. Alain avait pu regagner la cabine le soir venu pour y dormir confortablement tandis qu'André et Oscar s'étaient résignés à faire chambre à part pour ne pas se refaire surprendre et pour reprendre quelques forces après la précédente nuit.

Les quatre compagnons descendaient enfin à terre quand un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha du groupe. Il s'inclina devant les français et la jeune suédoise. Il s'agissait de Niels, le majordome de la famille Fersen.

note de l'auteur : les paroles entre « guillemets » sont censées être prononcées en suédois

NIELS : « bienvenue chez vous, Mademoiselle Sofia »

SOFIA : « merci, Niels »

NIELS_ en s'adressant aux trois hommes _: « bienvenue, Messieurs »

OSCAR et ANDRE : « Merci »

Alain, qui contrairement à Oscar et André, ne parlait pas un mot de suédois, conclut que le majordome venait de leur souhaiter la bienvenue, se contenta de lever la main pour lui adresser son salut.

ALAIN _discrètement à André _: c'est qui ce type

ANDRE : c'est le majordome des Fersen, il s'appelle Niels.

ALAIN : Niels ? D'accord.

NIELS : « Monsieur le Comte, m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'au domaine, afin que vous puissiez vous reposer après ce long voyage »

SOFIA : « merci, Niels, nous vous suivons ».

Les cinq personnes se dirigèrent alors vers une calèche tandis que des adolescents, dédommagés de quelques pièces, chargeaient les bagages. Niels aida Sofia à s'installer dans l'habitacle puis alla rejoindre le cocher sur son siège. Oscar, Alain et André prirent alors place. Alain pria pour que le voyage en calèche ne soit pas trop long, le trajet vers Calais quelques jours auparavant lui avait paru interminable.

La calèche arriva finalement devant le Manoir de Ljung. Niels, le majordome, descendit de son perchoir pour annoncer l'arrivée des visiteurs au maître des lieux. Après quelques instants, il ressortit sur le perron accompagné par le fils aîné de la famille Fersen : Hans Axel. Pendant l'absence du serviteur, les quatre voyageurs en avaient profité pour sortir du véhicule et Sofia s'avançait vers la demeure, suivie par Oscar tandis qu'André et Alain restaient plus en retrait.

En arrivant sur le pas de l'entrée du Manoir, Fersen distingua les silhouettes qui venaient à sa rencontre. Il accueillit sa chère sœur d'un radieux sourire, sourire qui persista en croisant le regard de son amie Oscar.

FERSEN _en serrant tendrement sa sœur dans ses bras _: « Ma douce Sofia, comment te portes tu ? J'espère que ce voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant.»

SOFIA : « non, mon cher Hans ; mes amis ont été d'une compagnie fort agréable. »

FERSEN _en se détachant de sa sœur pour serrer la main d'Oscar _: Oscar, mon amie, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Merci de nous avoir ramené ma sœur aussi resplendissante.

OSCAR : bonjour Fersen, ce fut un honneur et une joie. J'ai demandé à André de nous accompagner, ainsi qu'à un de nos amis. Sa majesté a demandé que nous soyons accompagnés par quelques hommes.

FERSEN _ému _: Marie Antoinette…

OSCAR : oui, je vous présente Alain de Soisson. Alain a toute ma confiance.

FERSEN _en présentant sa main au soldat _: bienvenu en Suède, Monsieur de Soisson

ALAIN _surpris par tant considération _: merci Monsieur le Comte

FERSEN _amusé _: voyons pas de « Comte » entre nous, appelez moi Fersen, après tout, n'êtes vous pas le compagnon de mes plus chers amis !

Alain regarda le jeune Comte de Fersen d'un regard étrange. Ainsi cet homme, si accueillant, était l'amant de la Reine à en croire les rumeurs. Il avait beaucoup entendu le nom d'Axel de Fersen, mais tous les échos qu'il en avait perçu, ne semblaient pas correspondre au personnage. Le suédois était grand, bien bâti, les cheveux châtains et les yeux clairs mais derrière cette apparente désinvolture, semblait se cacher une droiture sans faille. Fersen traitait tout le monde avec beaucoup de considération. Il en eut la preuve quand il vit le Comte se tourner vers André pour le saluer.

FERSEN : alors, mon cher André, comment vas-tu ? Oscar t'en fait toujours voir de toutes les couleurs ?

ANDRE : oh vous savez Fersen, je n'aurais jamais le talent d'Oscar à l'épée.

FERSEN : ne t'inquiètes pas, nous profiterons de ces quelques jours pour perfectionner ta technique et je suis sûr que tu finiras par prendre le dessus. Ah ! Ah !

OSCAR _qui écoutait de loin la conversation _: dites moi, Fersen, si vous commencez à montrer à André vos bottes secrètes…

FERSEN : avec votre talent, je sais que le combat est loin d'être gagné. Allons rentrons, nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur pour discuter. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir dès votre descente du navire mais des affaires pressantes n'en ont empêché.

OSCAR : rien de grave j'espère

FERSEN : en fait …. Je pense que vous devez être fatigués, nous en reparlerons plus tard.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13 : destins_**

Après quelques heures de repos, tous les invités se retrouvèrent en fin d'après midi autour d'un verre et de quelques collations. Fersen présenta aux français les autres hommes de la famille : Frederik Axel de Fersen, sénateur du roi Gustave III et père d'Hans Axel ; et son frère cadet Fabian. Par respect pour Alain, Fersen pria son père ainsi que son jeune frère de parler français en présence de leurs invités.

Sofia, de son côté, avait quitté ses accompagnateurs pour prendre le thé avec sa mère, la Comtesse Hedvig de la Gardie et sa sœur, Hedvig Eleonora. Elle leur décrivit les soirées fastueuses qui se déroulaient au château de Versailles, la beauté et l'élégance des dames de la cour et plus particulièrement la Reine Marie Antoinette. Sofia raconta également combien la présence d'Oscar à ses côtés lui avait été essentielle. Devant tant de compliment sur le soldat, une évidence germa dans l'esprit de la Comtesse : sa fille avait découvert l'amour.

COMTESSE : « ma chère enfant, je lis dans vos yeux qu'un sentiment très profond vous lie à ce jeune soldat »

SOFIA : « vous avez parfaitement raison, Mère »

COMTESSE : « êtes vous amoureuse de cet homme ? »

SOFIA : « pour tout vous avouer, je l'ai été. J'ai sincèrement cru qu'il était l'homme que mon cœur recherchait… mais mon cœur s'est égaré : il ne sera jamais l'homme de ma vie »

COMTESSE : « ma pauvre chérie, je sens la peine accompagner vos paroles »

SOFIA : « ne soyez pas désolée, Mère, Oscar de Jarjayes et moi seront simplement amies, mais d'une amitié qui durera je l'espère éternellement »

COMTESSE : « vos paroles me rassurent ; de plus …. »

SOFIA : « oui, Mère ? »

COMTESSE : « il y a quelques semaines de cela, un gentilhomme est venu rencontrer votre père »

SOFIA _craignant la réponse _: « à mon sujet ? »

COMTESSE : « oui, mon enfant, il est venu demander votre main ! »

SOFIA : « ma main ? »

COMTESSE : « oui, vous vous rendez compte ! Il fait de plus partie d'une des plus anciennes familles de suède »

SOFIA : « vraiment ? »

COMTESSE : « oui : il s'agit du Comte Adolphe Ludvig Piper »

SOFIA : « mais je ne connaît même pas cet homme ! »

COMTESSE : « n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, un bal est prévu demain soir chez le Comte et votre présence y est fortement souhaitée. »

SOFIA : « mais comment pourrais-je épouser un homme que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et l'aimer ? »

COMTESSE : « vous l'apprendrez à l'aimer après vos épousailles. »

Sofia avait peine à garder son calme. Ainsi sa vie était dors et déjà tracée : épouser cet homme, devenir Sofia Piper, lui faire des enfants… Soudain elle pensa à Oscar. Oscar née femme, mais élevée en tant qu'homme par la décision absurde d'un père trop orgueilleux. Soit en tant qu'homme, soit en tant que femme, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient le choix de leur vie ! Elles n'étaient que des marionnettes !

Oscar lui avait avoué, un jour, qu'avec les années elle avait fini par accepter le choix de son père et en venait presque à l'en remercier. Sans préméditation, le général lui avait donné l'opportunité de vivre d'égal à égal avec tout homme ; elle avait acquis une liberté que bien des femmes ne pouvaient espérer. Et pardessus tout, le cœur d'Oscar avait fait son propre choix : André Grandier.

Qu'en était il pour elle ? Serait elle condamnée à vivre sans amour sincère, profond. Elle se remémora la scène de la veille. Comment Alain s'était amusé aux dépends d'Oscar et d'André. Sofia avait eu des doutes sur la raison de sa nuit à la belle étoile, mais par égard pour son amie, elle avait fait mine de croire Alain. Alain… qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras sur le pont du navire. Il faisait frais ce soir là, mais elle avait eu chaud dans ses bras.

Plus elle approchait cet homme et plus elle découvrait la bonté cachée au fin fond de son être : si d'apparence et de comportement, Alain était le jumeau contraire de son frère Hans, il n'en n'avait pas moins beaucoup de ses qualités.

Malheureusement, elle devait éteindre cette flamme qui brûlait dans son cœur avant qu'il ne soit totalement consumé : même si Alain était noble, sa famille ne l'accepterait jamais ! Pas de grand titre de noblesse, pas de fortune et pour couronner le tout, pas un mot de suédois. Décidément, Alain de Soisson ne pourrait jamais être digne de devenir le gendre du sénateur de Fersen.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regretta sa noblesse : les gens du peuple pouvaient faire un mariage d'amour, pas les jeunes filles nobles de grandes familles. Elle enviait Oscar d'avoir le courage de faire face aux étiquettes et d'aimer un roturier. Même si leur amour était secret, il existait et existerait toujours. Et elle ….?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre 14 : Affaires diplomatiques_**

Autour d'un verre de cognac, les hommes discutaient dans une grande salle près du bureau du Sénateur de Fersen.

FERSEN : Oscar avez-vous entendu parler de Monsieur de Turgot ?

OSCAR : je dois dire que non. Qui est-ce ?

FERSEN : il s'agit d'un ambassadeur français, envoyé par le roi pour traiter d'éventuelles alliances entre la France et la Suède.

OSCAR : est-ce cette affaire que vous souleviez à notre arrivée ?

FERSEN : en effet, demain soir, ici même dans le Manoir de Ljung, aura lieu une réunion où seuls quelques représentants seront reçus : quelques grandes familles de suède, l'ambassadeur Turgot, le comte de Creutz, mon père et moi.

OSCAR : pourquoi nous dire cela, si cette réunion doit rester dans la discrétion ?

FERSEN : en réalité, j'ai un dernier service à vous demander : ma sœur doit se rendre à une soirée importante demain soir, et malheureusement Fabian et moi-même ne pouvons quitter le manoir, pour les raisons que je vous ai exposées. Aussi j'aurais souhaité que vous accompagniez une nouvelle fois Sofia au bal ; bien sur si cela ne vous offusque pas.

OSCAR : bien sur que non, ce sera avec beaucoup de plaisir… mais vous paraissez fort soucieux pour cette rencontre politique.

FERSEN : on ne peut décidément rien vous cacher. En effet, nous n'avons qu'une journée pour trouver un nouvel interprète.

OSCAR : un nouvel interprète, pour quelle raison qu'est devenu l'ancien ?

FERSEN : comble de malchance, il est tombé malade au cours du voyage et ne peut en aucun cas assurer son rôle demain.

OSCAR : n'avez-vous pas un homme parlant le français et le suédois dans vos connaissances ?

FERSEN : hélas… Monsieur de Turgot exige un interprète français et dont la réputation est irréprochable… afin les négociations se passent sans faille !

OSCAR : puis je vous apporter mon aide ?

FERSEN : comment ?

OSCAR : et bien : je parle suffisamment votre langue, à mon sens, et Ses Majestés connaissent parfaitement ma réputation.

FERSEN : c'est très honorable de votre part mais ce n'est pas le rôle d'une personne aussi distinguée que vous de faire le traducteur.

OSCAR : il semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix !

FERSEN _la réponse étant si spontanée que le suédois remplaça le français_ : « je vous remercie infiniment de votre proposition. »

OSCAR : « ce sera un plaisir de vous rendre ce service. André aidera votre frère à l'organisation de la soirée. N'est ce pas André ? »

ANDRE : « bien sur »

FERSEN : « merci encore, mais qui s'occupera de ma sœur ?»

OSCAR : « n'ayez aucun soucis, s'il lui faut une escorte, Alain est l'homme parfait »

Alain qui avait à présent totalement perdu le fil de la conversation, haussa un sourcil en entendant son nom au milieu de ces mots étrangers. Pourquoi parlaient ils de lui ?

FERSEN : « dans ce cas, nous ferons ainsi. J'espère seulement que ma soeur acceptera d'aller au bal avec Monsieur de Soisson »

OSCAR : « n'ayez aucune inquiétude, je lui parlerais ; elle comprendra parfaitement la situation. »

FERSEN _s'approchant d'Alain qui ne savait pas de quoi on parlait _: merci de prendre soin d'elle.

ALAIN _nageant dans la plus grande incompréhension _: je vous en pris, ce sera un honneur.

Alain venait de s'engager pour une mission dont il ne savait rien ! Si cela se trouvait la mission était périlleuse. Qu'allait encore lui réserver sa commandante ? Il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais la conversation prit un cours plus serein. On finirait par lui donner les détails de sa mission tôt ou tard.

Le soldat eut sa réponse le lendemain. En fin de journée, Oscar et André rejoignirent Alain dans sa chambre pour lui exposer la situation. La jeune femme avait préféré ne pas lui en parler avant, de peur qu'il ne refuse ; en le mettant au pied du mur, il ne pourrait se défiler. Elle avait également demandé à André de se taire sur ses intentions, celui-ci accepta sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, toujours redevable à Alain de ses moqueries.

Alain les fit entrer dans la pièce ; le commandant avait revêtu son habit militaire tandis qu'André portait une tenue simple mais très distinguée et tenait dans une main un paquet.

OSCAR : André, aide le à s'habiller, s'il te plait

ALAIN _interloqué _: m'habiller ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

OSCAR _au sourire machiavélique _: ce soir vous avez une mission à accomplir et il vous faut des vêtements disons adaptés.

A : mais je suis très bien comme ça.

OSCAR _faussement solennelle_ : c'est un ordre de votre commandant, vous n'avez pas à discuter !

André sortit alors de son enveloppe une redingote et un pantalon bruns, une chemise et des bas blancs. Alain regarda ébahi cet amas de tissus. Mais d'où venaient ses vêtements ? A en croire la coupe, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'habits français ! Oscar avait fait faire ce costume pour lui ! Mais dans quel but ?

OSCAR : allez dépêchez vous ! Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée devant nous.

Sentant que l'échappatoire était impossible, Alain pénétra sans discuter dans le cabinet de toilette pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressortit métamorphosé ! Il croisa les regards de son commandant et de son traître d'ami qui semblaient l'examiner sur toutes les coutures.

OSCAR _très satisfaire du résultat _: eh bien, André, il n'y a aucun doute : tu as choisi très judicieusement ! Nous sommes en présence d'un vrai gentilhomme.

ALAIN _qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise _: allez vous enfin me dire à quoi rime cette mascarade ? J'ai l'air d'un dindon dans cette tenue.

OSCAR : vous êtes parfait. Certes un dindon mais au moins votre présence au bal ne sera pas remarquée à cause de votre inélégance.

ALAIN : un bal ? Mais il est hors de question que j'aille à un bal !

OSCAR _en s'approchant d'Alain pour lui ôter son éternel foulard qu'il persistait à porter _: il faut bien que quelqu'un accompagne Mademoiselle Sofia ; André et moi avons d'autres obligations ! Moralité il ne reste plus que vous !

ALAIN : mais vous divaguez, je ne parle pas un mot de suédois.

OSCAR _ne quittant pas son sourire_ : justement, vous serez obligé de rester avec elle, puisqu'elle sera une des seule personne à parler français !

Elle saisit une belle étoffe rouge que lui tendait André et la noua autour du cou de son sous-lieutenant.

OSCAR : je vous fais confiance pour être un cavalier agréable…


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre 15 : langage du corps_**

****

Le bal donné au château du Comte de Piper réunissait une myriade de membres de la noblesse suédoise. Sofia de Fersen accompagnée d'Alain de Soisson avaient le sentiment que toute la cour du pays s'était donnée rendez-vous ici pour les festivités. Dès son arrivée, la jeune femme fut abordée par le Comte et présentée à tous les membres de sa famille.

Alain, visiblement méprisé par son hôte, suivait discrètement la jeune femme des yeux, incapable de comprendre la moindre parole prononcée. Jugeant qu'il était inutile de briller par incommodante présence, il se plaça dans un coin de la salle, un verre de liqueur à la main. Alors qu'il englobait l'assemblée, il remarqua un groupe de jeunes filles qui le regardaient telles des midinettes à la recherche de leur première conquête. Elles étaient certes belles, mais beaucoup trop jeunes à son goût : elles semblaient à peine sorties de la puberté. Et puis il y avait Sofia… Sofia, d'ailleurs où était elle ?

Il explora l'immense salle de bal à la recherche de sa cavalière sans succès puis se résigna à sortir de la demeure pour poursuivre ses investigations dans les jardins. Il approchait de la roseraie quand il la vit, assise sur un banc de pierre. Qu'elle était belle ! Ses yeux noisette semblaient le brûler à chaque regard, ses lèvres tendres semblaient l'inviter à la dégustation et ses doigts délicats semblaient promettre mille et une caresses. Il voulait la rejoindre mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, le Comte se montra et pris place à ses côtés.

Alain eut une certitude ce soir : tous les nobles ne se ressemblaient pas ! Il en avait découvert des « hommes » bons, droits et honnêtes, comme Oscar de Jarjayes et, peut être Axel de Fersen et d'autres étaient tels qu'il les avait toujours imaginés : arrogant, dédaigneux envers les moins favorisés par la vie, sans compassion. L'attitude du Comte de Piper en sa présence en était la preuve : il l'avait tout simplement ignoré lorsqu'il avait accueilli Sofia. Pourtant la jeune fille avait multiplié ses efforts pour qu'il comprenne, elle lui avait discrètement traduit chacune des paroles prononcées par leur hôte mais lasse de ce manège, celui-ci s'était approprié la jeune femme pour faire le tour des présentations. Incapable de tenir tête à ce type, Alain se contenta de jouer son rôle de loin.

Donc c'était en retrait qu'il observait le couple assis. Sofia semblait intimidé… non, mal à l'aise… oui c'était cela, Alain l'avait maintenant suffisamment côtoyée pour reconnaître sa timidité. Elle avait toujours ce comportement en sa seule présence. D'ailleurs il adorait la voir rougir, son regard féminin l'observant à la dérobée, craignant d'être surprise. Finalement ce jeu s'estompait au fil des jours : la jeune femme prenait peu à peu de l'assurance et arrivait à présent à croiser son regard sombre.

A cette distance, il pouvait espionner les deux personnes sans être remarqué et pouvait entendre quelques brides incompréhensibles de leur discours.

PIPER : « ma chère Sofia, vous êtes réellement resplendissante de beauté ce soir. Je suppose que votre père vous a parlé de ma visite »

SOFIA : « en effet »

PIPER _visiblement impatient_ : « alors quelle est votre réponse ? »

SOFIA : « je ne sais pas encore, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir »

PIPER _d'une assurance démesurée _: « voyons très chère, je suis sans doute le meilleur parti qui vous ait été proposé à ce jour »

SOFIA : « peut être, mais qu'est ce qui vous attire en moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ?»

PIPER : « mais voyons c'est évident ! Vous êtes une jeune femme magnifique, pure et votre famille s'est toujours distinguée auprès de la royauté. »

SOFIA : « m'aimez vous ? »

PIPER : « quelle question ! bien sur que je vous aime : votre silhouette et magnifique et je suis sur que nos enfants auront votre beauté et votre grâce. »

Petit à petit, Sofia commençait à se forger une idée du personnage. Elle, qui avait quitté la Suède quelques mois auparavant, innocente fillette effrayée par quiconque ; avait appris à devenir adulte aux côtés d'Oscar. Bien qu'âgée de seulement quelques années de plus, le commandant était très mature, comme on l'exigeait d'un homme.

Oscar lui avait fait côtoyer Versailles, lui avait expliqué le comportement des hommes, se moquant même parfois d'André ou d'Alain. Elle avait également revendiqué le droit à tout jeune fille de faire un mariage d'amour. Sofia comprenait à présent la portée des mots de son amie. Le Comte de Piper ne voyait en elle qu'une belle femme à mettre dans son lit, non une confidente, une complice, une égale !

SOFIA : « je préfère ne pas vous donner de réponse ce soir »

PIPER : « soit ! Mais permettez que je vous quémande un baiser pour cette charmante soirée en votre compagnie »

Sofia accepta de lui déposer un baiser chaste sur la joue. Elle s'avançait doucement du visage du comte quand celui-ci saisit son menton d'une main pour la forcer à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Prise en traître, la jeune fille s'écarta et le gifla.

PIPER _démesurément imbu de son charme _: « voyons, ne faites pas l'effarouchée. J'ai très bien vu comment vous regardiez ce français ! Ce moins que rien ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un homme ! »

Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son audace, entourant cette fois la taille de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Sofia tenta de se dégager, voulut appeler à l'aide mais son cri fut tu par les lèvres conquérantes du Comte. Sous l'agression, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux clos, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : s'évanouir ! Soudain la jeune suédoise se sentit libérée ! Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle distingua le comte étalé sur l'allée gravillonneuse et une haute silhouette debout à ses côtés. « Ca va aller ? » entendit elle en français. Alain, son chevalier servant était venu la protéger. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de le voir !

PIPER _en se relevant, poussiéreux à souhait et hurlant sa rage _: « tire toi, sale chien de français ! »

ALAIN _le sourire mauvais _: je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes mais je ne pense pas que ce soit digne en présence d'une dame

SOFIA : faites attention, Alain !

Le comte venait de se relever avec un couteau à la main, sans doute dissimulé dans une de ses bottes. Alain esquiva sans difficulté l'arme et donna un violent coup d'épaule dans le dos du noble qui chuta comme une pierre. Il faut dire qu'Alain était un habitué des estaminets dans lesquels il lui arrivait parfois, avec quelques compères, de se défouler ; et les hommes qui fréquentaient ces établissements n'étaient pas toujours des enfants de cœur à la noble réputation.

ALAIN _ironique_ : oh mais je vois que l'honneur de votre ami est sans tache, puisqu'il n'hésite pas à attaquer avec une arme un adversaire qui n'a que ses mains pour se défendre !

Alain ramassa le poignard et la loque humaine qui devait être le Comte.

ALAIN _en adressant à Sofia _: auriez vous la gentillesse de lui traduire ceci : 's'il vous approche encore contre votre gré et s'il tente à nouveau d'abuser de vous, je me ferais un plaisir de lui montrer comment un soldat des gardes françaises fait souffrir ses ennemis'

Sofia fit de son mieux pour traduire au Comte le discours d'Alain. Une fois la traduction finie, le noble croisa le regard noir du soldat qui lui montra d'un simple geste le châtiment qu'il lui destinerait. Alain prit le poignard dans sa main droite et mimant son sexe de l'autre main, fit semblant de le sectionner ! Voyant le regard exorbité du noble, il en conclut sans difficulté que la barrière de la langue avait été surmontée.

Alain entendit alors un « oh » à côté de lui. Sofia, les joues écarlates, avait suivi son geste et n'avait pu retenir une exclamation. Devant son regard quelque peu dérouté, le jeune homme tourna le visage vers elle et, avec son sourire en coin, lui dit à l'oreille : 'vous savez, on n'est pas des barbares, j'avais juste envie de lui donner la frousse de sa vie. Mais évitez de le lui dire !'

ALAIN _tendant son bras à Sofia _: allons rentrons.

SOFIA : ne craignez vous pas des représailles ?

ALAIN : que pourrait il bien m'arriver ? Un duel avec ce pantin ?


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre 16 : Fête de l'été_**

La calèche transportant Sofia et Alain quitta la demeure du Comte de Piper en direction du manoir de la famille Fersen. Les deux habitations se trouvaient à deux extrémités de l'impressionnante ville de Stockholm, si bien qu'au retour ils devaient à nouveau traverser les quartiers populaires de la cité. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'église Saint Nicolas, ils entendirent de la musique, des applaudissements et des cris de joie.

ALAIN _surpris _: qu'est ce que c'est ?

SOFIA : sans doute la fête de l'été ?

ALAIN : la fête de l'été ?

SOFIA : oui, c'est une fête populaire

ALAIN : y avez-vous déjà participé ?

SOFIA : oh grand dieu, non ! Aucun noble ne participe à ce genre de fête !

ALAIN _comme pour lui _: ainsi vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment amusée ?

SOFIA _interloquée _: pourquoi dites vous ça ?

Sans répondre, Alain hurla un « stop » au cocher qui comprit instantanément l'ordre. La calèche stoppa au bas des marches de l'église.

SOFIA : mais pourquoi avez-vous demandé qu'on s'arrête ?

ALAIN : je vais vous montrer comment on s'amuse chez moi !

SOFIA : mais….

ALAIN : il n'y a pas de « mais ». Vous me faites confiance, n'est ce pas ?

Devant les yeux pétillants d'excitation de son cavalier, Sofia ne sut que répondre. Le Alain qu'elle avait à présent sous les yeux ressemblait à un homme espiègle, dont la principale devise devenait « s'amuser ».

Sans attendre, le jeune homme ôta sa veste et son écharpe, et écarta le col de sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise. Sofia le regardait d'un œil incrédule. Qu'est ce qui mijotait dans l'esprit d'Alain ? A peine avait elle une ébauche d'explication, qu'elle croisa son regard malicieux.

SOFIA : que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi ?

ALAIN _avec un sourire de garnement préparant un mauvais coup _: il va falloir changer de tenue si vous voulez venir avec moi !

SOFIA : mais voyons, je n'ai que ces vêtements !

ALAIN _le sourire exagéré _: justement….

Sans comprendre et surtout sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Sofia se retrouva débarrassée de sa coiffe, les cheveux miraculeusement libérés de leurs épingles cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle allait à nouveau prononcer un « mais » quand Alain lui fit une proposition plus qu'indécente.

Il lui demanda d'ôter son corset et ses jupons, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser avec un tel accoutrement. Elle crut qu'il devenait fou ! Comment pouvait il lui demander une chose pareille ? Elle voulait refuser d'un bloc de le suivre dans ses délires. Mais au lieu d'essayer de la convaincre davantage, Alain sortit de la calèche avant de lui déclarer : « moi j'y vais…. Faites comme bon vous semble. Ne vous inquiétez pas je retrouverais le chemin du manoir, rentrez si vous préférez ».

Rentrer, c'était le choix le plus judicieux, le plus sage, le plus honorable qu'elle devait faire. Une jeune fille de bonne famille, noble, ne devait pas se prêter à ce genre d'enfantillages. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser quand une phrase d'Alain lui revint à l'esprit « ainsi vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment amusée ? ».

Après avoir fait quelques pas, Alain se retourna en entendant la porte de la calèche s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il la vit : ses magnifiques cheveux châtains dénoués, sa robe débarrassée des nombreuses étoffes qui, même en l'absence de corset, laissait deviner la fine taille de la belle suédoise. Sofia avait même pris l'initiative de déboutonner trois boutons nacrés qui enserrait sa gorge, laissant apparaître, aux yeux masculins, une peau à la blancheur lactée, qui contrastait avec ses lèvres tendres.

ALAIN _visiblement satisfait du résultat _: ah voilà qui est mieux ! Allons y avant que la fête ne se termine sans nous !

Alain renvoya le cocher et prit la main de Sofia, l'entraînant vers le flot festif. Ils débouchèrent sur une placette, éclairée d'un grand feu central et de nombreuses bougies ; quelques hommes, armés de violon, d'harmonica, de petite guitare, s'étaient regroupés pour donner le ton de la fête. Il s'élevait à présent une musique joviale qui pénétrait les corps, les incitant à la danse.

ALAIN _posant la main sur la fine taille de sa partenaire _: aller, venez !

SOFIA _se laissant tirée par cet homme _: mais je n'ai jamais dansé sur ce genre de morceau !

ALAIN _avec_ _le plus beau sourire _: ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il suffit de se détendre et de suivre la musique.

Alain, pris au jeu de la fête, était en train de transformer l'héritière de la noble famille Fersen, en danseuse quasi choquante, balançant son corps au rythme des notes, riant, frappant des mains !

L'espièglerie naturelle d'Alain l'avait contaminée. Pendant presque deux heures, l'homme pouvait admirer cette splendide créature, isolée de toute convenance, de toute étiquette. Il la voyait rayonnante, magnifique. A l'issue de la dernière danse, Alain avait la certitude que Sofia, la suédoise d'outre mer, lui avait dérobé son cœur !

Que lui arrivait il ? Que lui avait fait Alain ? Elle se sentait si bien. Elle dansait, riait, lui marchant même quelques fois sur les pieds sans qu'il ne s'en offusque. Comme elle aurait souhaité que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais ! Son corps semblait chercher le contact du sien ! Il lui tenait la taille, parfois même il la soulevait de quelques centimètres, telle une plume, pour la faire « s'envoler » au gré de la musique. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter ! Cet homme, ce vaurien français emplissait son cœur de vague de chaleur. Alain…..

Soudain tout s'arrêta ! « Alain » ! Croyant l'avoir simplement pensé, Sofia l'avait finalement prononcé de manière douce, presque suave ! Malgré la musique, Alain avait entendu son nom. Il avait été frappé par l'intonation et s'était presque arrêté net. Au milieu de danseurs anonymes, il regarda le visage rougi de la danseuse qui reprenait son souffle, puis glissa son index le long de sa joue, écartant une mèche indisciplinée par la fougue. Sans attendre, Sofia se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celle de son partenaire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un homme. Certes, il y avait eut cette malheureuse expérience avec le Comte de Piper, mais cela n'avait pas été un baiser mais une agression. Au contraire, les lèvres d'Alain étaient douces et tendres. Le jeune homme glissa davantage ses mains sur les hanches féminines, rapprochant inexorablement leurs deux corps. Puis avec une infinie délicatesse, sa bouche proposa à sa partenaire de fusionner. Sofia, prise dans une déferlante de sensation, autorisa la venue de ce conquérant, non, de ce vainqueur…


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre 17 : Friandises_**

Petit Warning !

Leur baiser semblait durer une éternité. Alain était troublé par la transformation de la jeune suédoise : elle devenait une femme à part entière. Mue par une audace qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée, elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, laissant progressivement glisser ses mains sur l'arrière de ses larges épaules, pour finalement les immobiliser sur son dos. Les seins de Sofia, discrètement tendus par le désir, se plaquaient contre ce torse masculin.

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu sa course. Quand une main vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Alain. A regret il se sépara de ses lèvres sucrées. Un homme d'un certain âge les regardait amusé : l'étreinte du couple avait finalement attiré tous les regards. Alain et Sofia se retrouvaient, à présent, entourés par les gens qui avaient stoppé leurs danses ; même la musique s'était tue !

HOMME _tout souriant _: « vous devriez aller vous isoler, mes amoureux ! Ah Ah ! »

Alain qui comme toujours ne comprenait pas un mot de suédois, croisa le regard de sa partenaire pour avoir un semblant de traduction. Mais il vit, face à lui, un visage, à la couleur écarlate, éclairé par un discret sourire. Elle avait presque autant réagi au baiser d'Alain qu'au mot du vieil homme : « amoureux ». Sans un mot, elle prit la main d'Alain et se retourna vers le vieil homme, les yeux baissés de gêne.

SOFIA _à l'homme _: « Veuillez nous pardonner, nous ne voulions pas interrompre votre fête !

HOMME _éclatant de rire _: « oh ma petite dame, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Qu'il est bon de voir tant d'amour entre deux jeunes et belles personnes telles que vous. C'est nous qui sommes gênés de vous avoir ainsi dérangés. »

SOFIA : « auriez vous l'obligeance de nous indiquer où nous pourrions prendre une calèche ? »

HOMME : « inutile, mon fils est cocher, il va vous accompagner ! »

SOFIA : « merci infiniment »

Sofia et Alain, toujours liés par la main, suivirent le vieil homme dans une ruelle sur laquelle débouchait un petit parc où attendraient plusieurs calèches. Alain ne posait pas de question à la jeune suédoise, voir l'homme sourire et entendre son élocution calme, suffisait à le rassurer sur ses intentions. Après quelques pas, ils arrivèrent devant une calèche et firent la présentation de son cocher. Le couple prit alors place dans l'habitacle sous le regard amusé, sans doute aussi un peu envieux, du vieil homme.

HOMME : « bonsoir, Madame, Monsieur. Et toi, fils, veille à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination rapidement ! »

SOFIA _le gratifiant d'un joli sourire _: « Merci, bonsoir »

ALAIN _répétant phonétiquement _: « Merci, bonsoular »

La calèche démarra aussitôt en direction du Manoir de Ljung.

SOFIA _se rendant soudain compte de la situation _: mon dieu, Alain, je ne peux pas rentrer ainsi chez mon père : je ressemble à une …

ALAIN _toujours ébloui par sa beauté, lui glissant un doux baiser dans le cou _: courtisane…

SOFIA _essayant de garder son calme _: voyons, Alain, vous n'imaginez pas ce qui pourrait arriver si mon père ou mes frères me voyaient ainsi : on pourrait vous accuser de m'avoir volé ma vertu et je serais sans aucun doute enfermée dans un couvent à vie.

ALAIN _surpris par tant d'anxiété _: mais c'est impossible ! Nous n'avons fait que nous embrasser ! Même si ce moment a été merveilleux pour moi, je n'ai tout de même pas porté atteinte à votre virginité.

Sofia rougit brusquement à ce mot. « Virginité » ! Le seul « bien » qu'elle pouvait apporter à son époux le jour de son mariage. Un cadeau unique ! Qu'on n'offrait qu'une fois à l'être aimé ! Jamais elle ne l'offrirait à un autre homme, et surtout pas à ce comte de Piper ! Si elle ne pouvait pas partager l'amour charnel avec l'amour de son cœur, sa virginité serait sa compagne jusqu'à l'extinction de son souffle.

SOFIA : mon père ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Vous êtes étranger ! A ses yeux vous n'êtes pas encore un ami. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il vous chasse avant votre retour en France avec Oscar et André.

ALAIN : très bien ! Dans ce cas, vous allez vous rhabiller !

SOFIA _outrée _: mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Tout à l'heure j'étais seule pour me dévêtir mais à présent vous êtes là et ce serait indécent de remettre mes vêtements, vous à mes côtés ! De toutes façons, je ne pourrais jamais remettre mon corset seule !

ALAIN : écoutez, je comprends votre réaction mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter : si nous rentrons trop tard au manoir, cela soulèvera trop de questions ! Pour votre corset, vous n'avez qu'à me dire comment m'y prendre et je vous aiderai ! N'ayez crainte ! Vous n'avez qu'à me tourner le dos, la pénombre fera le reste !

Sachant qu'Alain avait raison, Sofia se résolut à se retourner, laissant ses épaules et son cou au regard de son cavalier. Elle commença timidement à défaire un à un les boutons nacrés qui refermaient le devant de sa robe. Une raie de peau laiteuse se dégageait petit à petit du tissu, révélant à chaque nouveau déboutonnage, un peu plus de la naissance de sa poitrine. Progressivement, les pans de sa robe dévoilaient la fine camisole qui enserrait son torse puis peu à peu son ventre et son bassin.

Sofia faisait son possible pour ne pas penser au spectacle qu'elle soumettait involontairement aux yeux de son compagnon. Alain, captivé par cette étrange intimité, faisait son possible pour rester hermétique à toute pulsion et surtout essayait vainement de faire abstraction des images que son esprit s'évertuait à créer. Pour garder la tête froide, il en vint même à imaginer sa sœur à la place de Sofia, sa chère sœur lui avait souvent demandé son aide pour l'aider à se préparer pour cet homme, quand leur mère n'était pas disponible. La supercherie faisait peu à peu effet: ses sens se calmaient et ses mains moites cessaient leurs tremblements.

Une fois, tous les boutons déliés, la jeune femme fit glisser le haut de sa robe de chaque côté de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, puis, se soulevant légèrement, elle la fit descendre le long de ses jambes jusqu'au sol.

Les bonnes résolutions d'Alain furent bien vite abandonnées : son corps répondait à cette vision envoûtante. Sofia ne portait maintenant plus que sa liquette, révélant la naissance de ses seins et sculptant leur galbe, et une culotte brodée de dentelle rose qui lui enveloppait le bas du corps jusqu'aux genoux.

Jamais Alain n'avait eu plus beau spectacle ! Il se revoyait petit, devant le boulanger, dévorant des yeux les confiseries posées sur le comptoir. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un enfant et cette « confiserie » n'excitait pas seulement ses papilles, mais son corps dans son ensemble.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapitre 18 : Frissons_**

! attention ! ce chapitre pourrait choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs

Sans même voir son visage, Sofia imaginait le regard brûlant du français sur son corps. Elle avait déjà senti le corps d'Alain se tendre lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés sur la place. Elle aurait tant voulu vivre cet instant, que seuls des êtres proches peuvent partager, dans un autre lieu, loin de toute contrainte. Mais c'était impossible, elle devait se résigner. Alors, toujours sans le regarder, elle ramassa son corset, le plaqua contre son ventre et présenta son dos à Alain.

SOFIA : pourriez vous m'aider à nouer les lacets ? Il faut que vous passiez les deux lacets dans les trous et, une fois arrivé en bas, vous devez les serrer et les nouer ensemble.

ALAIN _tendant ses mains vers le tissu _: enfiler dans les trous, tirer et attacher ?

SOFIA : c'est exact.

ALAIN : bon ça ne devrait pas poser problème !

Alain avait vu plusieurs fois sa mère aider ainsi Diane, cela paraissait être un jeu d'enfant. Malheureusement pour lui, enfiler ces cordons dans de si petits trous relevait plutôt d'un véritable jeu de patience, quand vos mains sont larges et que vos doigts esquivent tout mouvement vers la peau blanchâtre d'une nymphe.

Il faisait de tels efforts pour garder son calme que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. « Pourquoi les femmes devaient elles porter de tel choses ? » pensait il. Ce carcan de tissu, qui semblait être une torture pour elles, devenait à cet instant un effroyable objet de fantasme.

Finalement, à force de patience, Alain réussit à ficeler chacun des œillets des deux côtés du corset, ses doigts touchant par-ci par-là la fine toile qui le séparait du corps de Sofia. Chaque frôlement était comme une brûlure sous ses doigts : Sofia retenait son souffle à chaque nouvelle tentative de son compagnon pour enfiler le lacet.

Enfin le moment vint le resserrer le carcan ! Pour cela, Alain du se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il replia une de ses jambes sur la banquette contre les fesses de Sofia afin de faire davantage face aux liens. Sofia retint sa respiration sentant à présent le souffle de cet homme au creux de son cou. Il tira alors délicatement sur les lacets qui se tendaient entre les trous vis-à-vis ; comprimant, à chaque nouveau niveau, un peu plus le corps de la jeune femme. Petit à petit, le corset se plaqua parfaitement sur les courbes douces de Sofia et fut enfin fermé par le plus beau nœud qu'Alain fit de sa vie.

Sofia fit alors enfin face à son habilleur, les joues rosies et le regard timide. Malgré la faible pénombre, Alain pouvait sans conteste entrevoir les formes délicates qui se dessinaient : le galbe de ses seins accentué par le soutien du corset, la taille parfaite et les hanches généreuses sur lesquelles il avait posé ses mains quelques minutes auparavant.

SOFIA _essayant de cacher un peu de nudité avec le tissu de sa robe _: pouvez vous me donner les jupons qui sont près de vous ?

Alain s'éloigna à regret du corps de déesse, et se détourna pour saisir un tas d'étoffes. La jeune suédoise prit les jupons tendus, délaissant la protection de sa robe, et les enfila en prenant garde de ne pas glisser à cause des secousses de la calèche. Elle venait enfin de remonter ses jupes à la taille quand elle montra à nouveau ses reins à Alain : après le corset, il devait lui nouer les jupons.

Toujours aussi, ému devant tant de sensualité, ses mains se posèrent sur le bassin de Sofia, ramenant les pans des jupons vers l'arrière pour fixer l'ensemble. Le contact soyeux irradiait ses mains, sa gorge semblait s'assécher tel un désert tandis que sa masculinité en réclamait plus encore. Cet habillage tournait décidément au supplice. Le soldat avait plusieurs fois été puni par ses supérieurs ses dernières années, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il vivait ce soir !

Comment faisait elle pour être si belle ? Pourquoi la voir ainsi lui faisait tant d'effets ? Il se souvenait de sa conversation avec Oscar quelques temps plus tôt. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux. Au début, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ces paroles : il était trop jaloux du commandant pour croire la moindre de ses paroles. « Jaloux », « amoureux » ! Oui, maintenant il réalisait. Son esprit cherchait sans cesse sa présence, son rire ; ses yeux attendaient qu'elle apparaisse pour s'ouvrir enfin ; et son corps espérait une caresse, un baiser…

Sans comprendre, Sofia sentit les doigts d'Alain enserrer davantage sa taille, immobile. Elle aimait ce doux parfum masculin qui l'enveloppait. Soudain, la calèche fut secouée dans son élan, sans doute un trou. Déstabilisée, la jeune femme, retenue par les mains protectrices, stoppa son mouvement au creux de l'épaule masculine. Le souffle d'Alain, suspendu un instant par la surprise, reprit vie dans son cou, déversant sa chaleur sur sa poitrine à demi dénudée. Les lèvres chaudes suivirent alors le chemin de cet air, glissant le long du cou, sentant le cœur de la jeune femme battre à se rompre, pour se déposer enfin à l'orée de son sein droit.

Sofia ne pouvait plus maintenant ignorer la présence d'Alain. Elle tourna légèrement le visage vers lui et lui proposa sa bouche sucrée. Devant cette « gourmandise », les lèvres masculines furent irrémédiablement hors de contrôle ! Elles s'emparèrent de cette offrande, doucement dans un premier temps puis le baiser s'approfondit de plus en plus… l'excitation se déversa dans l'ensemble de leur corps. Une main d'Alain se posa sur son sein droit tandis que l'autre glissait de la hanche féminine vers le creux de ses cuisses.

Elle perdait peu à peu conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qui comptait c'était les lèvres pressantes d'Alain et sa main caressant le tissu, éveillant en elle des sensations jusque là ignorées. Elle sentait une sorte de fourmillement envahir son bassin, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles sensuelles pénétraient chaque nerf de son intimité. Pendant ce temps, la main droite de son aimé dégageait son sein emprisonné dans sa coupe de tissu, glissant délicatement ses doigts autour de l'aréole.

Mais cet instant merveilleux devait cesser ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait stopper cette promiscuité mais plus le temps passait et plus la calèche se rapprochait du Manoir de Ljung… et de la fin de leur soirée. A regret, la main d'Alain quitta l'intimité de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle rhabillait son sein dévoilé. Ils se regardèrent profondément. Aucun mot n'était utile ! Ils s'aimaient, preuve en avait été faite ce soir !

Alain prit la robe tombée au sol et la fit glisser le long du corps de Sofia. Il arrêta le tissu sur ses hanches et l'aida à enfiler les manches. Puis, face à elle, il entreprit de reboutonner chacune des perles nacrées, une à une, commençant par la plus basse jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Les mains masculines furent prises subitement d'une dextérité étonnante : alors qu'Alain et Sofia se dévoraient des yeux, les doigts novices liaient parfaitement chaque bouton.

A présent habillée, il ne restait à la jeune femme qu'à renouer ses longs cheveux indisciplinés par la folle soirée. N'ayant aucun peigne à disposition, elle se contenta de démêler ses boucles avec ses doigts et tressa ses mèches dans son dos. Une fois les cheveux rassemblés, Alain enroula la natte sur elle-même qu'il maintint avec les quelques épingles retrouvées, créant ainsi son premier chignon. Enfin Sofia replaça sa coiffe. Elle avait maintenant retrouvé une apparence de « jeune fille modèle », mais son cœur était à présent celui d'une femme !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cocher annonça que le Manoir des Fersen était en vue. Profitant de leurs derniers instants de solitude, Alain prit Sofia dans ses bras et glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un ultime baiser. Une fois la calèche arrêtée devant le perron, le couple se sépara, non sans un « je vous aime » déclaré solennellement dans leur cocon.

De retour au Manoir de Ljung, Alain et Sofia croisèrent André et Fabian qui les informèrent que la réunion diplomatique n'était toujours pas terminée. Elle avait commencé trois heures plus tôt et ne se terminerait sans doute qu'au milieu de la nuit.

ALAIN _en tendant le poignard du Comte de Piper à Fabian _: tenez, vous pourrez le rendre à votre hypothétique beau frère lors de sa prochaine visite !

Le jeune suédois prit l'arme sans vraiment comprendre comment elle était entrée en possession du soldat. Témoin de la scène, André ne manqua pas d'interroger son ami du regard.

ALAIN : ne me regarde pas comme ça, ta chère Oscar m'a donné l'ordre de protéger Sofia, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien si ce type est un pauvre…

Mais l'insulte resta dans sa gorge, par respect pour Sofia. Il lui proposa alors de la raccompagner à sa chambre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et après quelques pas, se retrouvèrent devant la porte de son boudoir.

SOFIA _se contentant de l'embrasser sur la joue_ : merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapitre 19 : Sentence_**

Au petit déjeuner, Oscar, Alain et André récupéraient mutuellement de leur soirée éprouvante. La réunion avec Fersen s'était éternisée jusque tard dans la nuit et les visages montraient de signes évidents de fatigue. Alain de son côté, n'avait cessé de rêver de sa dulcinée, ne trouvant le sommeil qu'aux premières heures de la journée. Les trois compagnons finissaient leurs repas quand Niels, le majordome, demanda à Alain de rejoindre le Sénateur Fersen dans son bureau.

OSCAR : dans son bureau ? Mais pourquoi ?

ALAIN _repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans la calèche avec Sofia _: je l'ignore. Je vais y aller tout de suite comme ça nous serons fixés.

OSCAR : voulez vous que je vous accompagne ?

NIELS : pardonnez moi Commandant, mais le Sénateur désire voir Monsieur de Soisson seul à seul

ALAIN : bien, je vous suis !

Alain quitta ses deux amis et suivit le majordome. D'un simple regard, Oscar invita André à la suivre, elle voulait se renseigner auprès de Fersen. Ils le trouvèrent dans le salon.

OSCAR : Fersen, votre père a fait quérir Alain dans son bureau. Savez vous ce dont il s'agit ?

FERSEN : non Oscar, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut avoir à lui demander.

OSCAR : s'agirait il de la soirée d'hier ?

FERSEN : je ne vois pas pourquoi : j'ai vu Sofia ce matin et m'a dit avoir passé une excellente soirée et qu'Alain avait était un cavalier exemplaire.

OSCAR : c'est étrange…

FERSEN : je ne pense pas que cela ait un rapport avec le Comte de Piper !

OSCAR : le Comte de Piper ? N'est ce pas chez lui que Sofia et Alain se sont rendus au bal

FERSEN : oui, le Comte s'est présenté il y a quelques jours à mon père pour demander la main de Sofia !

OSCAR _soudain plus tendue_ : vraiment ? Votre sœur est elle au courant ?

FERSEN : sans aucun doute, ma mère le lui a annoncé hier : le bal était en fait un prétexte pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

OSCAR : comment a-t-elle réagi ?

FERSEN : Mère dit qu'elle était surprise mais je n'en sais pas plus

OSCAR : connaissez vous ce comte ?

FERSEN : bien sur, qui ne le connaît pas ! Il fait partie d'une des familles les plus influentes de Stockholm.

Oscar commençait à douter. Alain et Sofia, épris l'un de l'autre, se rendant chez le futur époux ! Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle espérait sincèrement que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées : elle ne voulait pas voir souffrir deux de ses amis.

Fersen André et Oscar attendirent plusieurs minutes que l'entretien entre le Sénateur et Alain se termine. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un Alain au regard noir, le pas décidé, les poings serrés. André voulait parler à son ami mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il passa devant ses compagnons, sans un regard, sans un geste et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Furieuse d'une telle réaction, Oscar pénétra dans le bureau du père de Fersen, sans même y être invitée.

OSCAR _gardant difficilement son sang froid _: Sénateur, qu'avez-vous fait à Alain ? Pourquoi est il ainsi ?

SENATEUR : cette affaire ne vous regarde pas Commandant Jarjayes !

OSCAR _en posant violemment le poing sur le bureau de son hôte _: Alain de Soisson est un de mes hommes, je ne permets à personne de s'en prendre à un de mes soldats s'en avoir eu une explication !

FERSEN _sentant Oscar prête à sauter à la gorge de son père, calmement _: Père, de quoi s'agit il ?

SENATEUR : le Comte de Piper est venu me consulter pour demander réparation au préjudice qu'il a subi dans sa demeure.

OSCAR _plus maître d'elle après l'intervention de Fersen _: préjudice ? Comment ça ?

SENATEUR : il semble que Monsieur de Soisson a agressé le Comte

OSCAR : mais c'est impossible ! Alain ne s'en prendrait jamais à un autre sans bonne raison.

SENATEUR _appréciant de moins en moins les remarques du commandant français _: mettriez vous la parole d'un des plus grands noms suédois.

OSCAR : je…

SENATEUR : bien ! Demain l'affaire sera entendue !

OSCAR : demain ?

SENATEUR : à l'aube, Monsieur de Soisson rencontrera Monsieur le Comte de Piper… en duel

OSCAR _en tournant son regard étonné vers Fersen et Alain _: un duel ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, voyons !

SENATEUR _perdant son calme _: cela suffit Jarjayes ! J'ai accepté sans condition votre présence ici pour l'amitié que vous portent Sofia et Hans mais je n'accepterais pas que vous me manquiez de respect.

Voyant que le Sénateur ne voulait rien entendre, Oscar n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire. Se faire chasser du manoir, loin de Sofia et d'Alain était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle devait déjà éclaircir cette affaire : elle irait tout d'abord voir Alain et Sofia s'il le fallait. Elle s'excusa auprès de son hôte de son indélicatesse et demanda à Fersen et André de l'attendre au salon pendant qu'elle rendait visite à son sous lieutenant.

Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre ; elle frappa quelques coups à la porte. Aucune réponse ! Elle pénétra dans la chambre après avoir prononcé un « j'entre Alain ! ». Elle le trouva debout, près de la fenêtre observant un jardinier en train de tailler les haies. Oscar s'approcha de lui et se plaça à ses côtés.

OSCAR _d'une voix douce_ : Alain, que s'est il passé ?

ALAIN : rien ! Laissez moi !

OSCAR _qui commençait à être lasse que personne ne lui dise rien_ : il en est hors de question ! Un homme ne vous provoque pas en duel sans raison !

ALAIN : je suppose que le père de Sofia s'est fait une joie de tout vous raconter. J'ai eu disons une petite altercation avec ce Piper et il n'a pas apprécié que je le frappe ! Voila le résultat !

OSCAR : je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux. Vous allez me faire croire que vous avez frappé ce type sans raison

ALAIN : être noble était une raison suffisante

OSCAR _en lui faisant face_ : vraiment ? Arrêtez de me mentir : je veux la vérité ! Que vous a-t-il fait ?

ALAIN_ qui fit quelques pas pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur_ : fichez moi la paix. Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

OSCAR : avez-vous au moins pensé à Sofia ! Que va-t-il lui arriver si vous disparaissez ? Comment croyez vous qu'elle va s'en remettre ?

ALAIN _perdant de plus en plus son calme_: laissez Sofia en dehors de tout ça

OSCAR _le regard subitement assombri_ : ainsi c'est cela, c'est de Sofia dont il s'agit !

Le poing d'Alain partit sans prévenir, percutant le menton de son commandant de plein fouet. Mon dieu, qu'avait il fait ? Il se rendit brusquement compte de sa violence : il venait de frapper son commandant et, pire encore, pour la première fois il avait porté la main sur une femme sciemment. Elle l'avait poussé à bout et il n'avait pas réussi à se maîtriser. Oscar s'essuya sa bouche saignante du revers de la main.

ALAIN _s'approchant d'elle le regard baissé_: je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas porter la main sur vous. Je vous en prie partez, j'ai besoin d'être seul !

OSCAR _en prenant dans sa main celle qui l'avait frappée_ : je vois, ce n'est pas à vous qu'il s'en est pris, n'est ce pas ? C'est à Sofia. Le Comte a manqué de respect à Sofia et vous l'avez défendue.

Le regard à présent doux d'Alain confirma ses hypothèses. Il regardait son commandant comme un homme qui venait de perdre son bien le plus précieux. Oscar fut touchée dans son cœur. Son intuition lui avait dicté que Sofia et Alain était faits l'un pour l'autre ; elle en avait maintenant la certitude.

OSCAR _libérant sa main, d'une voix douce _: Alain, quoique ait fait cet homme, il ne mérite pas que vous mourriez à cause de lui.

ALAIN : vous ne comprenez pas, je n'ai pas le choix. D'ailleurs si Sofia n'avait pas était présente hier soir, je l'aurait sans doute tué de mes propres mains.

OSCAR : arrêtez de parler ainsi, vous n'êtes pas un assassin… seulement un homme fou d'amour

Elle fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, pensive. Sensible à la compassion de sa commandante, Alain la rejoignit devant la lumière du soleil.

OSCAR _sérieuse _: bien, quand a lieu la rencontre ?

ALAIN : demain matin

OSCAR : quelle arme : l'épée ?

ALAIN : le pistolet

OSCAR : très bien, vous êtes habile au combat, cela ne devrait pas vous poser soucis

ALAIN : à l'épée et aux poings oui ; au mousquet aussi mais je n'ai jamais utilisé de pistolet

OSCAR : vraiment ?

ALAIN _dans un sursaut_ : si vous croyez que j'ai peur de mourir, détrompez vous : la mort ne m'effraie pas !

OSCAR _ne notant pas la dernière remarque d'Alain_ : bien, rejoignez moi dans dix minutes en bas !

ALAIN : pourquoi ?

OSCAR _se tournant vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres_: nous avons la journée pour faire de vous un bon tireur

ALAIN : mais…

OSCAR _le commandant venait de réapparaître_ : pas de « mais », c'est un ordre ! Vous aimez Sofia, alors au travail !

Oscar quitta la chambre du sous lieutenant pour informer André et Fersen des derniers évènements. André eut la même réaction que la jeune femme quand elle lui apprit le déroulement des faits : il savait qu'Alain avait un caractère de brute, mais il aboyait beaucoup plus qu'il ne mordait. Il accepta sans hésitation d'aider son ami.

De son côté, Fersen expliqua à ses amis, il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de son père. Les deux français comprirent parfaitement sa position indélicate. Mais il leur assura son soutien dans l'affaire et sa confiance totale en Alain. Fersen avait eu le temps de le connaître davantage, en parlant avec lui, Oscar et même sa sœur ; derrière ses manières un peu rudes, se cachait effectivement un cœur empli de noblesse.

Ne pouvant aider ses amis au manoir, Fersen leur proposa d'aller voir Sofia au Château de Löfstad où son père avait envoyé sa sœur tôt ce matin accompagner son épouse. Il voulait avoir la version des faits du point de vue de sa sœur. Oscar accepta avec joie cette précieuse aide ; elle aurait voulu l'accompagner mais Alain avait besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Après quelques minutes, Alain les rejoignit finalement. Fersen leur avait procurait plusieurs pistolets, André avait ramené des bouteilles vides et divers objets de la cuisine pour servir de cible à l'entraînement. Les trois soldats passèrent la journée sur le lieu où leur hôte avait l'habitude de s'exercer ; ils y restèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapitre 20 : Pot aux roses_**

Dans une ruelle obscure de Stockholm, un type au regard louche tendait un pistolet à un homme, dont l'identité était gardée secrète derrière sa large cape à capuche. En échange de l'arme, le voyou reçut quelques pièces de la main de son commanditaire.

INCONNU : tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

VOYOU : oui Messire : la visée est faussée et l'arme explosera dès que le percuteur aura frappé !

INCONNU : tu as fait du bon travail !

VOYOU : merci Messire. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler pour vous : vous êtes généreux

INCONNU : va ! Et si tu dis un mot à quiconque, sache que ta tête ne restera pas bien longtemps sur tes épaules.

VOYOU : n'ayez crainte, Monseigneur…

…………………………..

Un cavalier galopait à la nuit tombée. Fersen voulait avoir une explication ! Pourquoi ce type s'était comporté ainsi avec Sofia ? Il avait eu confiance en lui, en son nom. Il l'avait autorisé à passer une partie de la soirée avec sa sœur ; mais pas de cette façon. Le suédois, les doigts tendus sur les rênes de son cheval, allait lui faire payer cher sa trahison. Maintenant qu'Hans connaissait la vérité, il ne laisserait pas un innocent risquer sa vie bêtement. Il allait trouver le Comte de Piper sur le champ et mettrait fin à cette mise en scène absurde.

Heureusement qu'il était venu voir Sofia pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était doublement redevable à Alain : d'une part, il l'avait défendue contre cet homme et en plus de cela il avait pris sur son honneur pour ne pas parler de cette monstruosité infligée à sa propre sœur. Il avait protégé l'honneur de Sofia et sa vertu ! « Vertu ». Hans se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa sœur dans l'intimité de son boudoir.

SOFIA _effrayée _: que dis tu ? Le Comte a provoqué Alain en duel ?

FERSEN : oui. Il affirme qu'Alain l'a agressé

SOFIA _en pleurs _: mais c'est faux ! Il a menti : c'est lui qui m'a attaquée !

FERSEN _surpris par les révélations et les cris de sa sœur _: comment ça « attaqué » ?

SOFIA _les yeux rougis mais la voix claire _: Hans, il a essayé d'abuser de moi ! Je te le jure, Hans, c'est la vérité ! Alain n'a fait que me défendre ! S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps je ne sais pas ce qui se serait produit.

FERSEN _n'osant dire les mots_ : mon dieu, Sofia, t'a-t-il …. violentée ?

SOFIA _en prenant les mains de son frère _: n'ai crainte, je ne craignais rien : Alain m'a sauvé et ne m'a pas quitté le reste de la soirée. Pour me changer les idées, il m'a même emmenée à la fête de l'été et…

Trop tard, Sofia se rendit compte qu'elle en avait dit beaucoup trop. Hans n'avait loupé aucunes de ses paroles et son esprit en était resté à « Il m'a emmenée à la fête de l'été ». Il regarda plus intensément sa sœur : elle avait un regard envoûté. Il connaissait trop bien ce regard pour ne pas le reconnaître : il le voyait à chaque rencontre avec Marie Antoinette. L'amour. L'amour qui déchire vos entrailles, qui vous maintient éveillé des heures pendant la nuit ; l'amour qui vous fait croire que tout est possible. La conclusion vint d'elle-même : Sofia, sa petite sœur adorée, avait rencontré un homme à aimer. Fersen nota dans son attitude la détermination. Ce n'était pas une amourette de gamine comme lorsqu'à onze ans elle s'était entichée du jeune Sven, fils de la couturière de sa mère. Non ! Cette fois ci, c'était sérieux ! Elle aimait le sous lieutenant français.

FERSEN : inutile d'en dire plus, Sofia, j'ai compris. Ne te fait pas de soucis, je vais faire mon possible pour arrêter tout ça. Tu as ma parole. Je vais retourner immédiatement chez Piper et je vais régler cette question. Alain ne mourra pas à cause du comportement absurde de cet homme.

…………………………….

Il chevauchait depuis longtemps car il voulait voir le Comte avant le matin. Son cheval commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses quand il arriva enfin devant le perron de la demeure des Piper. Fersen descendit de cheval et entra, sans attendre, dans la maison. Un serviteur vint immédiatement l'accueillir.

DOMESTIQUE : que puis je pour votre service, Monsieur ?

FERSEN : je suis le Comte Hans Axel de Fersen, je désire rencontrer le Comte Adolphe de Piper au plus vite, c'est une affaire de vie ou de mort.

DOMESTIQUE _apparemment très gêné _: je suis navré Monsieur le Comte, mais Monsieur de Piper est quelque peu disons indisponible en ce moment…

FERSEN _qui perdait patience _: écoutez, soit vous me dites où se trouve votre maître dans l'instant, soit je me charge de fouiller la maison de fond en comble.

DOMESTIQUE _devant la détermination de Fersen, timidement _: je pense que vous trouverez Monsieur le Comte près des écuries.

FERSEN _en tournant les talons _: merci mon brave. Inutile de m'accompagner, j'ai repéré la bâtisse en arrivant.

Fersen se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les écuries. Il avait été suffisamment cassant pour dissuader le serviteur de le suivre. Il voulait rencontrer le Comte sans témoin… l'écurie serait l'endroit idéal. Il s'approchait de la grande porte en bois quand il entendit des cris. Il glissa sa main sur la garde de son épée pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte, faisant son possible pour ne pas être repéré. Ce que vit Fersen le choqua.

Allongé sur le ventre, le pantalon baissé à mi cuisses, le Comte semblait reprendre son souffle près d'une jeune demoiselle fortement dévêtue ! « Quel salaud » pensa Fersen. Il aurait voulu tirer son épée et lui enfoncer en plein cœur. Voilà pourquoi le domestique n'avait pas envie de lui dire où se trouvait son maître : le Comte passait la soirée dans les jupons d'une servante, ou d'une fille de joie ! Et ce sale type avait osé prétendre à la main de sa sœur ? Jamais ! Dut il le tuer de ses mains, il l'empêcherait d'approcher Sofia ! Après Alain, le Comte de Piper venait de se faire un nouvel ennemi mortel.

Fersen se calma. Le tuer ce soir ne rendrait sans doute pas service à son ami. Non, il avait une meilleure idée. « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » disait le dicton… Fersen serait patient… « profitez bien de ces instants, comte » prononça-t-il doucement.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapitre 21 : Feu !_**

Le jour se levait sur la presqu'île de Tivoli. Près du Château du Comte de Piper, en bordure de la baie Brunnsviken, un évènement avait rassemblé plusieurs hommes à l'aube. Un duel ! Entre le Comte Adolphe Ludvig Piper et le sous lieutenant des gardes françaises Alain de Soisson.

Etaient présents en ce lieu le deux duellistes, bien évidemment, le témoin du Comte qui était un notable de la ville ; André et Oscar qui était témoin d'Alain et enfin le Sénateur de Fersen qui servait d'arbitre à la rencontre mortelle. Oscar fut étonnée que Fersen ne soit pas présent en un moment aussi délicat. La veille, il devait se rendre à Löfstad pour y voir sa sœur, mais alors que le duel allait commençait, il brillait par son absence. Pourquoi n'était il pas là ?

SENATEUR : Messieurs, nous sommes ici pour régler le différent qui oppose Monsieur le Comte de Piper et Monsieur Alain de Soisson. L'un des participants veut il renoncer à ce duel.

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Alain brillait par son calme. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il risquait dans quelques minutes de perdre la vie. André voulait répliquer, ce n'était pas possible, ils allaient assister au massacre d'un innocent ; mais Oscar le retint en pressant sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda sans les yeux avec un signe de dénégation. Il reprit sa place à ses côtés et fixa son regard sur son compagnon, Alain.

A présent, le Sénateur Fersen donnait la marche à suivre. Le duel avait des règles et tout participant devait les respecter.

SENATEUR _en traduisant chaque consigne à Alain_ : « voici deux pistolets ! Vous en prenez chacun un, puis vous vous mettez dos à dos. Je compterais jusqu'à dix, à chaque fois vous ferez un pas de plus pour vous éloigner. Enfin au dixième pas, vous pourrez vous retourner et faire feu. Avez-vous compris ? »

PIPER : « oui »

ALAIN : oui

Le sénateur tendit la boîte où reposaient les pistolets au Comte. Une des règles d'un duel était que celui qui demandait réparation avait le privilège de choisir son arme. Le comte de Piper n'avait pas manqué de noter ce principe : il choisit judicieusement son pistolet. Ensuite, le sénateur présenta la seconde arme à Alain. Une fois les adversaires armés, ils se placèrent dos à dos au centre de la clairière, armes pointées vers le ciel.

« Un », premier pas, « deux », « trois ». Alain n'avait pas besoin qu'on traduise pour lui : il comptait mentalement les pas au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers son destin. A chaque étape supplémentaire, la main d'Oscar se resserrait sur celle d'André. Elle ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis le début.

« Quatre », encore un pas ! Puis au loin, Oscar crut entendre les bruits d'un cheval. « Cinq ». Elle détourna le visage de son sous lieutenant. « Six ». Le cavalier s'approcha du groupe en criant. C'était Fersen ! Enfin !

FERSEN _en descendant de son cheval _: arrêtez !

Fersen courut se placer entre Alain et Piper, faisant face à son père. Oscar, curieuse, libéra la main d'André et l'entraîna près du cheval : une jeune femme accompagnait Fersen. Elle se présenta à la cavalière et l'aida à quitter sa monture.

OSCAR : « bonjour je suis Oscar de Jarjayes, et vous êtes ? »

FEMME : « je m'appelle Rosana »

OSCAR : « enchantée, Mademoiselle »

………….

FERSEN _affolé_: « Père ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ce duel ! Ce n'est qu'un complot ! Une fumisterie ! »

SENATEUR _choqué par une telle intervention_ : « Messieurs de Piper et de Soisson, arrêtez vous ! »

PIPER : « mais voyons, on ne stoppe pas un duel ainsi ! »

SENATEUR : « Cessez ! Un duel est une chose grave ! Mon devoir est d'écouter tout élément en rapport à l'affaire ! Soit ! Expliquez vous, Hans »

FERSEN _en désignant le coupable_ : « Père, le Comte de Piper n'est qu'un homme sans scrupule ! Il a abusé de l'innocence de votre fille ainsi que de votre confiance !»

PIPER _refusant d'être ainsi démasqué _: « Voyons Sénateur Fersen, vous voyez bien que votre fils tente désespérément de sauver son ami du jugement divin ! »

SENATEUR _n'acceptant pas l'accusation sans preuve _: « Hans, le Comte à raison ! Avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez. »

FERSEN : « oui père, j'ai surpris le Comte de Piper dans une position plus qu'indélicate hier soir »

FERSEN _en se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes _: Oscar, veuillez accompagner Mademoiselle jusqu'à nous, je vous prie.

Oscar s'exécuta dans l'instant : elle présenta son bras à la belle courtisane et l'approcha près du Sénateur qui lui présenta ses hommages.

SENATEUR : « eh bien mon enfant, qu'avez-vous à dire »

Rosana croisa le regard noir du Comte de Piper qui lui intimait le silence, elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer violent par moments. Elle avait peur. Puis elle glissa son regard sur le visage doux et rassurant du jeune Comte de Fersen. Hans était venu lui parler après sa soirée avec le Comte. Il lui avait expliqué qu'un innocent risquait la mort si elle n'intervenait pas. Elle avait longuement hésité, par peur de représailles, puis assurée de la protection du Comte de Fersen, elle avait finalement accepté de l'aider.

ROSANA _timidement _: « je m'appelle Rosana, je vends mes charmes à tout homme qui le souhaite. Adolphe en fait partie. J'ai passé la soirée d'hier en sa compagnie. »

Piper fulminait ! Cette fille de joie le trahissait, lui son bienfaiteur ! Quelle ingrate ! Ne pouvait elle donc pas se taire ; à cause d'elle, il perdait la face devant le Sénateur de Fersen, perdant par la même occasion la main de sa fille. Sans attendre, il arma son pistolet et fit feu ! Sa cible : Alain ! Ce gueux, ce chien n'aurait jamais Sofia ! Malheureusement pour lui, il manqua son objectif premier ! Horrifié, le comte de Piper vit Hans Axel de Fersen, le fusiller du regard, le visage crispé : le frère de Sofia venait d'être touché.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapitre 22 : Traîtrise_**

_! attention, ce chapitre pourrait choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs !_

Hans avait vu le Comte tendre son bras pour tirer. Avant qu'il ait vraiment réalisé ce qui se passait, la balle le toucha en pleine épaule. Il jeta brièvement un œil à sa blessure puis regarda haineusement son agresseur. Cet homme devenait fou ! Oscar s'était précipitée à ses côtés : « ça va Fersen ? » demandait elle. Le sénateur quand à lui, voyant que le Comte venait de blesser son fils, s'approcha de lui en courant pour arrêter cette folie.

Mais Piper n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire taire tous ces témoins gênants ! Par traîtrise, il saisit l'arme qu'avait dissimulée pour lui le notable qui lui servait de témoin. Voyant la menace du Sénateur, il décida de changer de cible et de le désigner comme sa prochaine victime. Il s'apprêtait à faire feu de nouveau quand un poignard pourfendit l'air pour venir se planter en son cœur ! Les yeux fixes, le Comte Adolphe Piper s'écroula, tué sur le coup. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Alain.

En se préparant quelques heures auparavant, Alain avait pris la précaution de glisser une de ses lames favorites dans sa ceinture. Il avait déjà vu à l'œuvre l'honneur du Comte, aussi voulait-il éviter une nouvelle « surprise » de sa part. Apparemment, il avait eu raison : jamais le Comte n'avait envisagé un duel à la loyale. Alain n'aurait jamais dû le gagner. Même si Oscar et André avaient essayé d'améliorer ses qualités de tireur au pistolet, cette arme n'avait pas sa préférence et sans doute le Comte aurait-il truqué les cartes à un moment ou à un autre.

Une fois le Comte de Piper mis hors d'état de nuire, tous se rassemblèrent autour de Fersen.

SENATEUR : « comment allez vous mon fils ? »

FERSEN : je vais bien Père, ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle.

SENATEUR _d'une voix presque douce _: Monsieur de Jarjayes, pourriez vous avec vos amis raccompagner mon fils et cette jeune dame ; de mon côté, je vais m'occuper du Comte.

OSCAR : bien sûr Sénateur.

Le sénateur de Fersen s'approcha du corps du Comte étendu au sol et aida son témoin à l'installer en travers sur son cheval. Puis il grimpa à son tour sur sa monture et prit les rennes du mort. Il était de son devoir de ramener le corps d'Adolphe de Piper à sa demeure, à sa famille.

OSCAR _à Alain _: eh bien Alain, je crois que vous nous avez sauvé d'un drame.

ALAIN _en sortant une lame de sa botte_: oh vous savez Commandant, ces petits joujoux sont bien utiles parfois.

OSCAR _à André _: peux tu avec Alain reconduire Fersen au manoir, il a besoin de soin. Je vais raccompagner Mademoiselle Rosana à sa demeure. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, Fersen ?

FERSEN : Allez donc Oscar, nous devons à cette jeune personne une fière chandelle.

Oscar proposa à la jeune courtisane de partager sa monture. La jeune femme fut tellement surprise par un si galant geste qu'elle en rougit. Déjà quelques heures plus tôt le Comte de Fersen l'avait traitée avec beaucoup d'égard et maintenant ce jeune homme blond. Elle, une fille de joie. Son cœur, glacé par la rudesse de la vie, se réchauffa ce jour là : certes elle avait perdu son « meilleur client » mais la vie d'un innocent avait été épargnée et elle avait pour un jour été considérée comme une « petite » dame.

FERSEN _tenant son épaule blessée _: eh bien Alain, vous allez pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sofia, elle est au Château de Löfstad. Je vais demander à Fabian d'aller la chercher maintenant que tout est terminé.

ALAIN _rougissant presque_: mais….

FERSEN _en feignant _: oh mais on pourra aller la voir quand ma blessure sera guérie, si vous préférez, d'ici une semaine…

Devant la mine déconfite du duelliste, Fersen ne put retenir ses rires. Cet homme, dont la délicatesse et le maintien étaient à mille lieues, ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon dès qu'on lui parlait de Sofia. C'est ainsi que sa sœur avait décrit le français : un lion féroce avec un cœur de chaton.

Les trois hommes rassemblèrent leurs montures, Fersen retint un petit cri quand il se hissa sur son cheval. André suivit le Comte aux côtés de son ami Alain.

ALAIN _retrouvant son humour décalé _: y'a pas à dire, André, je suis plutôt doué au couteau, tu ne trouves pas ?

André se tourna vers son sous lieutenant, « il ne changera donc jamais » pensa-t-il.

_Note de l'auteur : Adolphe Ludvig Piper (1750-1795) a effectivement épousé Eve Sofia de Fersen en 1777 ; tout autre élément le concernant est pure invention_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapitre 23 : Gratitude_**

Le soir même, Fersen, Alain, Oscar et André s'étaient rejoints dans le salon pour se remettre de la folle journée. La mère d'Axel avait pris soin de son épaule : la blessure avait épargné tout organe vital mais avait tout de même nécessité quelques points et un bon bandage. Sans doute Fersen devrait-il immobiliser son bras une bonne semaine.

Fersen avait pris le temps au cours de la soirée de raconter à ses amis sa visite chez sa sœur au château de Löfstad : le regard plongé dans celui d'Alain il récita le déroulement du bal chez le Comte de Piper, comment celui-ci s'en était pris à Sofia et comment le soldat au foulard rouge l'avait défendue. Mais, par égard pour les confidences de sa petite sœur, Fersen garda secret les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Alain… du moins pour le moment.

Alain de son côté écoutait le récit du jeune Comte de Fersen, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Oscar et André se retourner sur lui pour lui demander si c'était vrai, si la soirée s'était effectivement passée ainsi. Plus le temps passait, plus Alain comprenait comment ces deux là pouvaient tant s'aimer : ils avaient cru à son innocence dès le début, sans qu'aucune explication ne soit donnée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait ce qu'était une amitié, une vraie, celle qui soude des êtres pour la vie.

Enfin le récit de Fersen porta sur sa visite chez le Comte, il évasa ce qu'il avait vu dans la grange, ne voulant pas choquer les oreilles sensibles et expliqua sa quête de Rosana à travers les rues de Stockholm. Une petite perle glissa au coin de l'œil du sous lieutenant : il se promit d'aller personnellement remercier cette jeune femme, dut-il embarquer André avec lui pour traduire chacun de ses mots.

Les heures passèrent, les sujets de discussion se firent plus légers. Enfin Niels, le majordome, vint annoncer l'arrivée de Sofia et de Fabian. La jeune femme apparut telle un ange sortie d'un conte de fée : elle avait voulu faire honneur à son héros sain et sauf et avait revêtue une jolie robe simple, sans corset et avait tressé ses longs cheveux dans le dos.

A son apparition, Fersen, qui racontait brièvement la réunion diplomatique à Alain et André, se tut sur le coup. Sa sœur resplendissait de beauté ! Il la vit s'approcher de lui, il vit ses yeux remplis de tristesse qui se posaient sur son bras.

FERSEN : ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une égratignure.

SOFIA : je suis désolée qu'il t'ait blessé, Hans

FERSEN _en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras _: c'est fini…

SOFIA : je suis contente que vous soyez tous sains et saufs !

FERSEN _regardant sa sœur avec amour _: « c'est sans doute à lui que tu devais le dire »

Fersen se détacha doucement de la jeune femme en désignant Alain du regard. Celui-ci, se sentant de trop dans ces retrouvailles, s'était discrètement isolé près d'une fenêtre. Ce monde n'était pas le sien ! Même si ce Piper était mort, un autre prétendant ne tarderait pas à prendre sa place. Plongé dans ses pensées noires, Alain ne sentit pas la fine main se poser sur son épaule. Sans attente la moindre invitation, Sofia se glissa dans ses bras et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Alain. Touché par un tel geste, il referma son étreinte sur sa dulcinée et posa ses lèvres sur son front. C'était au tour de Fersen, d'Oscar et d'André de se sentir indiscrets, d'un commun accord, ils quittèrent le salon et refermèrent la porte sur le couple enlacé.

Le Sénateur de Fersen rentra tardivement du Château de la famille Pipper. Il avait apporté le corps du Comte Adolphe à son père, un de ses plus vieux amis. Le Sénateur s'était tu sur la vérité, son ami venait d'apprendre la mort de son fils, il était inutile d'ajouter le déshonneur à son chagrin. Il inventa une mort quasi « glorieuse » pour le jeune Comte, omettant toute la traîtrise dont Adolphe avait fait preuve. Le sénateur avait aussi veillé à ce que le témoin se taise sur la réalité des faits : dans le meilleur cas, Fredrik Fersen lui avait promis de le laisser vivre en paix malgré sa participation à ce piège ; mais si sa langue venait à se délier, une mort lente et douloureuse viendrait l'envahir.

Même si le Sénateur ne portait pas le lieutenant Soisson dans son cœur, il lui était infiniment redevable : il avait sauvé l'honneur de sa fille Sofia et à présent il lui devait également sa propre vie. Il envisageait même à lui remettre un présent en remerciement, sans doute les terres de Löfstad, il en parlerait avec son fils au dîner.

……………

L'occasion que cherchait le Sénateur se présenta quelques heures plus tard : Fredrik convoqua son fils Hans et le commandant Oscar dans son bureau ; Alain et André exclus de cet entretien se contentèrent de jouer aux cartes sous le regard curieux et amusé de Sofia. La jeune comtesse riait de voir comment les deux hommes faisaient preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi au jeu : aucun des deux garnements n'acceptaient de perdre. Oui des garnements, Sofia assistait à la partie de cartes la plus mouvementée de sa vie. Chacun des deux essayait de la rallier à sa propre cause : elle se retrouvait en position d'arbitrage, elle qui ne connaissait même pas les règles du jeu.

Dans son bureau le Sénateur expliqua sa rencontre avec le père d'Adolphe de Piper et le mensonge que son amitié lui avait dicté. Hans et Oscar approuvèrent totalement ce geste.

SENATEUR : je vous ai également convoqué ce soir pour vous parler d'Alain

OSCAR : Alain ?

SENATEUR : effectivement. J'ai mal jugé votre sous lieutenant Commandant de Jarjayes. Je l'ai jugé trop vite sur les apparences et j'en suis désolé.

FERSEN : Père, je pense que c'est à Alain lui-même que vous devriez présenter vos excuses.

SENATEUR : vous avez raison, Hans, et je compte bien le faire. Mais il y a autre chose… je voudrais le remercier par un présent

OSCAR : si je peux me permettre, Sénateur, quel genre de présent ?

SENATEUR : je pensais au château de Löfstad

FERSEN : je suis certain qu'Alain en serait très honoré mais…

SENATEUR : mais ?

FERSEN _regarda Oscar un sourire malicieux aux lèvres _: mais je suis certain qu'il ne voit pas la terre comme le bien le plus précieux

SENATEUR : comment cela ?

FERSEN : je pense à une jeune fille…

SENATEUR : vous pensez à la jeune Rosana ?

FERSEN _s'approchant de son père pour croiser son regard _: non Père, je pense à votre fille… je pense à Sofia

SENATEUR : vous voulez dire que Sofia et Alain…

FERSEN : oui Père… Sofia m'a avoué qu'elle l'aimait et maintenant nous avons eu la preuve qu'Alain était prêt à donner sa vie pour votre fille.

SENATEUR : Oscar ? Vous pensez qu'Hans a raison ?

OSCAR : oui Sénateur.

SENATEUR : très bien, je vous demande de me laisser seul un petit moment, je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes.

FERSEN : bien, Père, nous vous laissons.

Fersen et Oscar laissèrent le Sénateur de Fersen pensif dans son bureau. Il se servit un verre d'alcool et s'assit dans un fauteuil, un portrait de sa femme dans la main. « Oh, Hedvig… » murmura-t-il.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapitre 24 : Löfstad_**

Lorsque Fredrik de Fersen sortit de son bureau, sa décision était prise. Il pénétra dans le salon où Oscar et son fils avaient rejoint les joueurs de cartes et leur arbitre involontaire, alias André, Alain et Sofia. En voyant le regard illuminé de sa fille, le Sénateur savait qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision : jamais elle n'avait été aussi radieuse ; elle ressemblait tant à sa femme Hedvig, quelques années auparavant.

Voyant son père approcher, Hans vint l'accueillir inquiet. En guise de réponse Fredrik se contenta de lui sourire en opinant du chef : son père acceptait l'union entre Sofia et Alain de Soisson. A cet instant, aucune des deux personnes concernées ne se doutait que leur vie allait changer de façon irrémédiable et continuaient à rire et plaisanter des maudites cartes tirées.

…………….

La journée avait été intense. Hedvig et Eleonora de Fersen l'avaient aidée à se préparer. Elle s'était parée de sa longue robe, de bas blancs immaculés, d'un corsage de fine dentelle banche et d'une magnifique couronne de perles qui s'entrelaçaient avec ses cheveux soyeux. Après ce qui lui parut être d'interminables préparatifs, son père vint la chercher dans son boudoir ; il la regarda ému, apparition d'un souvenir. Il se revoyait une vingtaine d'années auparavant, le jour de son propre mariage.

Aux pieds de l'autel, il l'avait attendue, redoutant à chaque instant passé de plus à patienter, un incident, un refus, un renoncement. Ses amis étaient présents, lui assurant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Finalement, trépignant d'impatience, il la vit apparaître dans l'embrasure de l'entrée de l'église. Elle rayonnait. Telle une fleur blanche délicate, un timide sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougies d'émotion, Sofia approchait au bras de son père. Le cœur d'Alain vibrait au rythme des pas de sa promise et s'emballa au moment où Fredrik de Fersen déposa la main de sa fille dans celle de son futur gendre. Le mariage pouvait commencer !

Sofia de Fersen avait choisi Oscar comme témoin tandis qu'Alain porta son choix sur André. Axel de Fersen avait cherché, sans succès, un prêtre qui pourrait célébrer la cérémonie en français. L'obstacle fut vite franchi : Hans traduisait chaque parole de l'homme d'église à Alain et inversement. La messe se déroula dans un torrent d'émotions : à chaque vœu par Sofia et Alain, les larmes coulaient des yeux d'Hedvig et d'Eleonora ; tandis que Fabian, Hans et Fredrik faisaient leur possible pour garder leur masque impassible, malgré l'émotion qui enserrait leur cœur.

En léger retrait des mariés, un homme et une femme avaient secrètement échangés les mêmes vœux que leurs amis : à chaque nouveau serment du prêtre, Oscar et André échangeaient leur promesse du regard.

De longues heures plus tard, le jeune couple put enfin s'isoler et rejoindre leur demeure. Le Comte et la Comtesse de Soisson prirent demeure dans le château de Löfstad dont Sofia hérita de sa mère en guise de dot. La seule personne qui fut autorisée à y séjourner les premiers jours pour s'occuper des nouveaux maîtres des lieux fut Rosana. En effet Alain, accompagné d'Oscar et de Sofia, était retourné à la demeure de la jeune femme et lui avait proposé de travailler au château. Emue par ce geste, l'ancienne courtisane accepta immédiatement et quitta aussitôt sa vie de déchéance.

Rosana avait ainsi profité de la cérémonie et de la fête pour préparer aux deux époux la chambre nuptiale. Elle avait parfumé les draps de pétales de fleurs, avait disposé quelques bouquets et bougies pour adoucir l'atmosphère du lieu. Enfin elle avait étendu sur le sofa les tenues de nuit du couple. Quand elle eut fini les préparatifs, elle regagna ses quartiers pour laisser la nuit aux nouveaux époux.

Après les festivités, la famille de Fersen regagna le manoir de Ljung tandis que les jeunes mariés et leurs témoins prenaient la direction de Löfstad. A bord de la calèche, Oscar et André avaient pris la place du cocher alors que les époux voyageaient dans l'habitacle. Arrivés devant le perron du château, les deux « cochets » descendirent de leur siège annonçant ainsi leur destination atteinte.

Alain sortit le premier de la calèche et proposa ensuite sa main à sa femme pour l'aider à s'extirper du carrosse. Une fois fait, le couple fit face à leurs témoins. Sofia embrassa tendrement André sur la joue et prit Oscar dans ses bras. Alain, lui, s'approcha d'André et le serra dans ses bras.

ALAIN : si tu savais comme je suis heureux

ANDRE : cela me fait si plaisir de te voir ainsi

ALAIN _en désignant Oscar du regard _: prends soin d'elle

Puis l'étreinte se relâcha et Alain serra la main de son ami en guise d'adieu. Il se retourna ensuite vers Oscar, et comme pour André, il la prit dans ses bras ; surprise par un tel geste, la jeune femme sursauta dans un premier temps puis accepta cette marque d'amitié. Elle s'attendait ensuite à lui serrer la main, comme il l'avait fait avec André, mais au lieu de cela, Alain se dégagea et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son commandant pour un baiser chaste. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna d'elle avec un petit rictus satisfait.

Tout fier de son effet, le jeune marié se tourna vers sa femme. Il voulut la porter pour franchir l'entrée de leur demeure mais, devant l'ampleur de la robe de Sofia, celle-ci pensa qu'il allait renoncer à la tâche. Mais c'était bien mal connaître Alain ! Sans quitter son sourire, il embrassa brièvement son épouse avant de la déposer le plus délicatement possible sur son épaule. Sofia, amusée par une telle débrouillardise, de son époux, ne put retenir un petit rire.

André et Oscar, de leur côté, regardaient médusés les mariés : jamais on aurait pu imaginer que, sous leurs yeux, se trouvaient un Comte et une Comtesse. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant Sofia se soulever légèrement pour les regarder, levant les bras en signe de résignation. Alain ne ferait jamais les choses comme les autres.

Son « baluchon » sur l'épaule, le Comte de Soisson monta les premières marches du château, dos à ses amis et leva sa main gauche en signe d'au revoir. « Adieu mes amis » lança-t-il ; puis en se tournant suffisamment pour croiser leur regard : « bonne nuit les amoureux ».

En effet, Oscar et André ne rentrèrent pas ce soir là au manoir de Ljung : ils prirent une chambre dans une auberge proche. La petite pièce comportait deux lits jumeaux, mais au cours de la nuit, une des couches ne fut jamais défaite !


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapitre 25 : Effeuillage _**

_! Attention ! Scènes chaudes !_

_Ce chapitre pourrait choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs !_

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, Alain se demandait par où il devait aller pour trouver leur chambre nuptiale. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir : Rosana avait eu la bonne idée de disposer des petites bougies tout au long du chemin à suivre. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve un compagnon à cette personne si attentionnée. Après tout s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Sofia, il aurait très bien pu succomber aux charmes de la belle rousse.

Alain suivit le chemin de lumière tracé par les petites flammes, sa femme sur l'épaule. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte ouverte qui laissait apparaître l'intérieur de la pièce : la chambre nuptiale. Le jeune couple franchit le pas de la porte et l'homme fit doucement glisser son épouse le long de son épaule. Sofia fit alors face à son mari ; elle le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'amour. Alain s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

ALAIN : je pense que nous devrions nous mettre à l'aise.

Il se sépara de sa femme pour ôter sa veste et ses bottes ; puis il se dirigea près du pot à eau et se rafraîchit le visage. Sofia avait observé son époux sans bouger, intimidée par leur solitude. Quand Alain se glissa près d'elle, elle sursauta presque tirée de ses pensées.

ALAIN _inquiet _: ça va ?

SOFIA _timidement _: oui… Pourriez vous m'aider ?

ALAIN _en se plaçant derrière sa femme _: bien sûr.

Sofia retira les épingles qui fixaient sa coiffe. Ses cheveux retombèrent dans son dos en une longue natte qu'Alain déposa délicatement par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sa main frôla la chair chaude du cou fin créant un léger frisson dans le corps de Sofia. Puis il déboutonna une à une les attaches de la robe de la mariée.

Il avait l'impression de revivre l'intensité qu'il avait vécu quelques mois auparavant lors de la fête de l'été. Sofia avait également l'impression de renouveler ce moment. La différence était qu'à présent Alain était son mari et qu'aucun pêché n'était à redouter. Elle aimait son jeune mari et savait qu'il souhaitait faire d'elle sa femme, pleinement. Elle voulait donner son corps à celui qui possédait déjà son cœur, mais l'inconnu et l'appréhension étaient ses compagnons.

Alain s'appliquait à ouvrir chaque boutonnière, si bien qu'après quelques instants, les pans de la robe s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les épaules de Sofia. Avec d'infinies précautions, il les fit glisser le long des bras de sa femme, de sa fine taille, puis se baissant, il accompagna l'étoffe jusqu'au sol. Un genou à terre, Alain posa sa main le long d'une des jambes féminines, la souleva pour la dégager de la robe. La jambe était douce sous sa main mais il pouvait sentir la tension qui en émanait. Légèrement déséquilibrée par le mouvement, Sofia s'appuya sur les épaules de son mari pour se maintenir debout.

Alain releva alors son regard vers sa femme : leurs yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, comme si chacun essayer de sonder l'âme de l'autre. L'homme glissa sa main jusqu'au soulier de sa femme, caressant imperceptiblement le tissu soyeux, puis libéra le pied de Sofia. Avec une lenteur démesurée, il saisit la seconde jambe, à son tour, la maintint par le mollet et de même façon la libéra de la robe de mariée et dégrafa le soulier. Il glissa ensuite sa main à l'arrière de la cheville gainée de blanc, dégagea le cuir et câlina le pied ainsi offert.

Le sang de Sofia commençait à bouillonner dans l'ensemble de son corps. Les mains d'Alain s'attardaient sur ses jambes en des mouvements qui lui semblaient exacerber ses sensations. Comment le simple fait de lui retirer sa robe et ses souliers pouvait autant la faire réagir. Son corps se tendait à chaque nouveau frôlement d'une de ses mains masculines. Alain percevant le trouble qui envahissait sa femme se releva à sa hauteur, le regard toujours ancré dans le sien.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à emprisonner les lèvres chaudes de Sofia dans les siennes ; ces lèvres s'ouvrirent sans aucune résistance, accueillant la langue jumelle dans une course sensuelle. Les mains d'Alain ne purent rester bien longtemps inactives : elles saisirent pleinement le corps encorseté cherchant à pénétrer le carcan pour des caresses plus profondes. Ses doigts finirent par trouver une faille à la lisière des jupons ; en effet ils créèrent un espace sous le lien qui soutenait les étoffes, révélant ainsi un accès aux rondeurs de son épouse. Sentant la pression des larges mains sur la peau ferme de ses fesses, Sofia s'approcha d'autant plus de ce corps enfiévré de désir.

Mais plus le baiser prenait de l'intensité, plus Alain avait du mal à se contrôler. Il devait se ressaisir : Sofia n'était pas une des ces filles qui couchaient un soir, c'était son épouse, la femme de sa vie. La nuit de noces serait leur première nuit ensemble : il ne devait pas se comporter comme un moins que rien : satisfaire son désir au détriment de celui de sa jeune femme. Non !

Il voulait que Sofia profite pleinement de cette nuit. Il voulait que ce corps de femme ne reconnaisse que lui comme partenaire. Il voulait graver son empreinte dans sa chair : il la ferait femme mais pour cela il lui donnerait avant de recevoir. Il essayerait de la combler avant de satisfaire son propre désir.

Doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, Alain dénoua le lien qui fixait les jupons de la mariée, prenant garde d'adoucir leur baiser. Sofia fut dans un premier temps surprise du changement d'attitude de son mari, puis sentant les mains masculines se frotter au corset, elle en déduisit qu'il voulait la libérer de ces étoffes encombrantes. Elle posa alors ses mains sur celles d'Alain et accompagna avec elle le mouvement de dégagement de ses hanches ; les jupons glissèrent ensuite sans contrainte vers le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sofia ne portait à présent plus que ses corset et bustier, sa culotte et ses bas.

Alain voulait la déshabiller lui-même : il voulait qu'elle découvre les milles et unes sensations qui dormaient dans son corps. Il ralentit son baiser avec sa femme, l'arrêtant progressivement puis libéra ses lèvres gonflées d'envie. Ses larges mains se posèrent ensuite sur la fine taille de Sofia, laissant des empreintes de feu à travers le tissu, parcourrant le chemin jusqu'à ses cuisses. Là, il glissa une de ses mains vers l'intérieur de la jambe de sa femme tandis que l'autre l'envahissait par l'extérieur.

Sofia sentit son cœur défaillir : elle se souvenait de ces aiguilles sensuelles qui avaient tiraillé son corps ; elles étaient à nouveau présentes en elle mais leur effet semblait être décuplé. Les mains chaudes d'Alain s'insinuèrent alors dans le premier bas, au-dessus du genou et enroulèrent délicatement le tissu sur lui-même, revenant régulièrement en arrière sur la peau dénudée pour à nouveau enrouler le bas. Petit à petit, la jambe de Sofia fut dévoilée au regard envieux de son homme. Sans attendre, Alain renouvela la chose sur l'autre jambe, le bas rejoignant son jumeau au sol.

Malgré ses bonnes résolution, Alain sentait son corps répondre aux courbes de ce corps de femme peu à peu libéré de toute étoffe. Son corps se tendait inlassablement, ses mains se retenaient de saisir effrontément ces deux fruits du pêché qui le narguaient au rythme de la respiration accélérée de Sofia.

Le regard d'Alain glissa sur les rondeurs de sa bien aimée : ses seins, deux petits bijoux tendres, ses hanches, appelant ses mains à les saisir, ses jambes tentatrices qui réclamaient milles caresses et baisers. Elle était là devant lui, immobile, ne cherchant ni à se dérober sous son regard, ni à risquer le moindre geste. Sofia ignorait le tumulte qui inondait les sens de son époux.

Alors le plus innocemment, elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur cette poitrine et doucement, timidement, entreprit de défaire le nœud qui fermait la chemise d'Alain. L'homme sentit à son tour son cœur saccader au rythme des effleurements de ces doigts emplis de douceur. Fiévreusement, il sentit des torrents de lave émerger aux endroits où les mains délicates caressaient imperceptiblement sa peau. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson presque glacial dans le haut du corps tandis que ses entrailles brûlaient de mille feux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la jeune mariée fit glisser ses paumes sur le torse, sur les flans jusque sur les reins de cet homme accompagnant ses mouvements de baisers dispersés au grès de ses émotions. N'y tenant plus, Alain prit le visage de Sofia dans ses mains pour l'amener à lui. Elle le fixa intensément, telle une prière à l'embrasser, ce qu'il exécuta sans attendre. Emportés par ses sensations, les doigts de la comtesse parcoururent toutes les courbes du dos de son aimé, caressant chaque parcelle, chaque recoin. Alain voulait mettre son empreinte en Sofia… en réalité c'était elle qui tatouait en rivières de feu ses arabesques de plaisir.

D'un commun accord, Alain se débarrassa de sa chemise devenue trop encombrante et offrit ainsi son torse aux mains expertes de sa femme. Les baisers ne cessaient de se succéder, plus pénétrants, plus intenses, plus vibrants à chaque nouvel essai. Les corps échauffés semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Alain pouvait sentir les rondeurs de Sofia glisser contre sa poitrine tandis que sa virilité demandait inlassablement à se libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Poursuivant leur échange de baisers, il fit doucement glisser ses doigts dans le dos de Sofia ; attrapant les précieux lacets, clefs du carcan de tissu, il commença à en défaire le nœud. Quittant la bouche de Sofia pour l'arrête de son cou, taquinant du nez le lobe de son oreille et déposant à chaque souffle une empreinte sur cette peau blanche, les mains d'Alain s'attelaient à tirer les lacets hors de œillets.

Bien plus à l'aise avec les liens, le corset fut bientôt débarrassé de ses lanières qui le maintenait et commença à dégager le buste de la jeune femme. Un instant plus tard, la poitrine et la taille de Sofia retrouvèrent leur liberté. Gonflés de désir, ses seins se dressèrent fièrement, tendant le fin tissu du corsage dentelé et invitant son partenaire à les admirer.

Alain poursuivit alors ses tortures le long de la gorge de sa femme jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, embrassant chaque millimètre de peau, s'attardant sur le moindre grain de beauté, respirant le parfum enivrant du désir. Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Sofia quittaient instinctivement le torse de son époux pour venir se glisser dans sa chevelure, caressant les cheveux sombres et approfondissant imperceptiblement le contact entre son corps et les lèvres masculines.

Au fil des minutes, la fièvre montait. Le cœur de Sofia se gonflait dans sa poitrine prêt à exploser, comme si chaque nouveau baiser d'Alain le gonflait d'autant plus. Comment un homme pouvait il lui faire autant d'effet ? Son bassin commençait presque à la faire souffrir : elle se sentait tiraillée par les fils du plaisir ; elle voulait y mettre fin, elle sentait que ses chairs allaient se déchirer si elle ne faisait rien, si elle ne stoppait pas tout cela ! Mais, même si son corps réclamait que cela cesse, son esprit, lui en voulait toujours plus !

Prise par une folie audacieuse, elle défit le fin ruban qui maintenait sa poitrine prisonnière de l'étoffe et ses mains quittèrent la forêt d'ébène pour débarrasser son buste de son corsage. Surpris par une telle offrande, Alain releva le visage vers sa femme, abandonnant l'espace d'un instant la douce chaleur de ses rondeurs avant d'y replonger plus profondément encore. Une course fantastique commença alors sur la poitrine de Sofia : une course effrénée où lèvres et mains tentaient à leur tour de prendre le dessus. La langue humide laissait des sillons de fraîcheur et les doigts, des sillons incendiaires.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux torse nu, l'intimité de la jeune femme encore préservée par sa culotte alors qu'Alain sentait de plus en plus le besoin, non l'urgence, de se débarrasser de ce pantalon qui empêchait son désir de s'exprimer pleinement. Le corps semblant répondre à cette prière muette, les mains de Sofia virent se glisser au cœur de ce tissu tendu. Elle ne réalisa son geste que lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau brûlante de son sexe.

Honteuse de son audace, elle voulut ôter sa main aventureuse quand une main large vint à son contact. Sofia croisa alors le regard enfiévré de son époux. Hypnotisée par le désir qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Alain, elle caressa doucement, tout d'abord, le membre tendu ; puis réalisant le plaisir qu'il ressentait à ce contact, s'enhardit et accentua ses cajoleries. Alain entreprit d'enlever son pantalon mais dix doigts agiles prirent en charge cette mission : cinq doigts abandonnèrent son membre en érection pour rejoindre les cinq autres qui avaient subrepticement atteint une de ses fesses. Alors le plus sensuellement possible, le tissu frôla ses cuisses et vint rejoindre la robe de mariée à leurs pieds.

Poussé par la montée incessante du désir, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit nuptial, en prenant soin d'entraîner l'étoffe qui occultait encore la féminité de Sofia, vers un lieu d'oubli. Il prit un interminable instant pour admirer chacune de ses courbes avant de poser ses lèvres sur chaque rondeur accessible. Le corps de Sofia, au bord de la déchirure, se tendait comme un arc, appelant sans cesse Alain à accomplir son œuvre.

Répondant à sa supplique, les mains masculines glissèrent le long des cuisses de la jeune femme, les écartèrent légèrement afin que le bassin d'Alain puisse prendre place près de son intimité. Il embrassa ses lèvres, prolongea ses mille caresses sur ses seins, sa taille, ses cuisses… puis écoutant, sentant le corps de femme répondre à chaque caresse, chaque baiser, il vint en elle… doucement, sans précipitation…. Il effaça en un éclair le voile de sa virginité pour pénétrer un peu plus en elle. Après un tendre regard vers ses yeux, après un accord de ses lèvres, il se mut doucement, imperceptiblement, cherchant à procurer à Sofia tout le plaisir que son corps était prêt à recevoir. Petit à petit les hanches féminines se pressèrent davantage contre le bassin d'Alain, les mains délicates s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et son souffle se faisait plus intense. Elle était prête ! Il le savait… il accéléra progressivement son mouvement jusqu'à l'ultime instant de leur délivrance… ils étaient à présent mari et femme.

FIN

_Note de l'auteur : merci d'avoir accompagné Alain et Sofia dans leur « rencontre improbable », merci à tous les commentaires enrichissants. Un merci tout particulier à la Famille de Fersen et au Comte de Piper pour leur participation à cette fic, même si leur caractère ne correspond a priori pas à la réalité historique. (Myminette, août/septembre 2005)_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26 : Effeuillage 2**_

_! Attention ! Scènes chaudes !_

_Ce chapitre pourrait choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs !_

Le regard d'Alain glissa sur les rondeurs de sa bien aimée : ses seins, deux petits bijoux tendres, ses hanches, appelant ses mains à les saisir, ses jambes tentatrices qui réclamaient milles caresses et baisers. Elle était là devant lui, immobile, ne cherchant ni à se dérober sous son regard, ni à risquer le moindre geste. Sofia ignorait le tumulte qui inondait les sens de son époux.

Alors le plus innocemment, elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur cette poitrine et doucement, timidement, entreprit de défaire le nœud qui fermait la chemise d'Alain. L'homme sentit à son tour son cœur saccader au rythme des effleurements de ces doigts emplis de douceur. Fiévreusement, il sentit des torrents de lave émerger aux endroits où les mains délicates caressaient imperceptiblement sa peau. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson presque glacial dans le haut du corps tandis que ses entrailles brûlaient de mille feux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la jeune mariée fit glisser ses paumes sur le torse, sur les flans jusque sur les reins de cet homme accompagnant ses mouvements de baisers dispersés au grès de ses émotions. N'y tenant plus, Alain prit le visage de Sofia dans ses mains pour l'amener à lui. Elle le fixa intensément, telle une prière à l'embrasser, ce qu'il exécuta sans attendre. Emportés par ses sensations, les doigts de la comtesse parcoururent toutes les courbes du dos de son aimé, caressant chaque parcelle, chaque recoin. Alain voulait mettre son empreinte en Sofia… en réalité c'était elle qui tatouait en rivières de feu ses arabesques de plaisir.

D'un commun accord, Alain se débarrassa de sa chemise devenue trop encombrante et offrit ainsi son torse aux mains expertes de sa femme. Les baisers ne cessaient de se succéder, plus pénétrants, plus intenses, plus vibrants à chaque nouvel essai. Les corps échauffés semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Alain pouvait sentir les rondeurs de Sofia glisser contre sa poitrine tandis que sa virilité demandait inlassablement à se libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Poursuivant leur échange de baisers, il fit doucement glisser ses doigts dans le dos de Sofia attrapant les précieux lacets, clefs du carcan de tissu, il commença à en défaire le nœud. Quittant la bouche de Sofia pour l'arrête de son cou, taquinant du nez le lobe de son oreille et déposant à chaque souffle une empreinte sur cette peau blanche, les mains d'Alain s'attelaient à tirer les lacets hors de œillets.

Bien plus à l'aise avec les liens, le corset fut bientôt débarrassé de ses lanières qui le maintenait et commença à dégager le buste de la jeune femme. Un instant plus tard, la poitrine et la taille de Sofia retrouvèrent leur liberté. Gonflés de désir, ses seins se dressèrent fièrement, tendant le fin tissu du corsage dentelé et invitant son partenaire à les admirer.

Alain poursuivit alors ses tortures le long de la gorge de sa femme jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, embrassant chaque millimètre de peau, s'attardant sur le moindre grain de beauté, respirant le parfum enivrant du désir. Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Sofia quittaient instinctivement le torse de son époux pour venir se glisser dans sa chevelure, caressant les cheveux sombres et approfondissant imperceptiblement le contact entre son corps et les lèvres masculines.

Au fil des minutes, la fièvre montait. Le cœur de Sofia se gonflait dans sa poitrine prêt à exploser, comme si chaque nouveau baiser d'Alain le gonflait d'autant plus. Comment un homme pouvait il lui faire autant d'effet ? Son bassin commençait presque à la faire souffrir : elle se sentait tiraillée par les fils du plaisir elle voulait y mettre fin, elle sentait que ses chairs allaient se déchirer si elle ne faisait rien, si elle ne stoppait pas tout cela ! Mais, même si son corps réclamait que cela cesse, son esprit, lui en voulait toujours plus !

Prise par une folie audacieuse, elle défit le fin ruban qui maintenait sa poitrine prisonnière de l'étoffe et ses mains quittèrent la forêt d'ébène pour débarrasser son buste de son corsage. Surpris par une telle offrande, Alain releva le visage vers sa femme, abandonnant l'espace d'un instant la douce chaleur de ses rondeurs avant d'y replonger plus profondément encore. Une course fantastique commença alors sur la poitrine de Sofia : une course effrénée où lèvres et mains tentaient à leur tour de prendre le dessus. La langue humide laissait des sillons de fraîcheur et les doigts, des sillons incendiaires.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux torse nu, l'intimité de la jeune femme encore préservée par sa culotte alors qu'Alain sentait de plus en plus le besoin, non l'urgence, de se débarrasser de ce pantalon qui empêchait son désir de s'exprimer pleinement. Le corps semblant répondre à cette prière muette, les mains de Sofia virent se glisser au cœur de ce tissu tendu. Elle ne réalisa son geste que lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau brûlante de son sexe.

Honteuse de son audace, elle voulut ôter sa main aventureuse quand une main large vint à son contact. Sofia croisa alors le regard enfiévré de son époux. Hypnotisée par le désir qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Alain, elle caressa doucement, tout d'abord, le membre tendu puis réalisant le plaisir qu'il ressentait à ce contact, s'enhardit et accentua ses cajoleries. Alain entreprit d'enlever son pantalon mais dix doigts agiles prirent en charge cette mission : cinq doigts abandonnèrent son membre en érection pour rejoindre les cinq autres qui avaient subrepticement atteint une de ses fesses. Alors le plus sensuellement possible, le tissu frôla ses cuisses et vint rejoindre la robe de mariée à leurs pieds.

Poussé par la montée incessante du désir, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit nuptial, en prenant soin d'entraîner l'étoffe qui occultait encore la féminité de Sofia, vers un lieu d'oubli. Il prit un interminable instant pour admirer chacune de ses courbes avant de poser ses lèvres sur chaque rondeur accessible. Le corps de Sofia, au bord de la déchirure, se tendait comme un arc, appelant sans cesse Alain à accomplir son œuvre.

Répondant à sa supplique, les mains masculines glissèrent le long des cuisses de la jeune femme, les écartèrent légèrement afin que le bassin d'Alain puisse prendre place près de son intimité. Il embrassa ses lèvres, prolongea ses mille caresses sur ses seins, sa taille, ses cuisses… puis écoutant, sentant le corps de femme répondre à chaque caresse, chaque baiser, il vint en elle… doucement, sans précipitation…. Il effaça en un éclair le voile de sa virginité pour pénétrer un peu plus en elle. Après un tendre regard vers ses yeux, après un accord de ses lèvres, il se mut doucement, imperceptiblement, cherchant à procurer à Sofia tout le plaisir que son corps était prêt à recevoir. Petit à petit les hanches féminines se pressèrent davantage contre le bassin d'Alain, les mains délicates s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et son souffle se faisait plus intense. Elle était prête ! Il le savait… il accéléra progressivement son mouvement jusqu'à l'ultime instant de leur délivrance… ils étaient à présent mari et femme.

FIN

_[Note de l'auteur : merci d'avoir accompagné Alain et Sofia dans leur « rencontre improbable », merci à tous les commentaires enrichissants. Un merci tout particulier à la Famille de Fersen et au Comte de Piper pour leur participation à cette fic, même si leur caractère ne correspond a priori pas à la réalité historique. (Myminette, août/septembre 2005)]_


End file.
